Your wish is my command
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: Magnus Wolff has been waiting for centuries to be set free and will Elsa be the one to do it? Magnus had his heart and hope destroyed many times but will Elsa be the one to put it back together and make him believe or will she break his heart as well like all the rest. leave comments and reviews guys hope you enjoy. Elsa x OC and a bit of Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

It was early December and Elsa was smiling that it actually started to hurt to smile because she had just celebrated her twenty second birthday with her sister, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and everyone in Arendelle. The party went on till midnight and Elsa was happy that she was able to celebrate with the people she looked after and there wasn't a hint of fear that she will hurt them with her powers.

Elsa was now not afraid of her powers, she now embraced her ability however she was lonely, she was jealous of what her sister and Kristoff have which was love for each other. The two got married a couple of months ago which made Elsa happy but lonely at the same time knowing that Anna wouldn't spend as much time with her. She knew that her people wanted her to get married and produce an heir but she didn't like the snobby, stuck up princes who think they were better than everyone and that were the only ones who turned up to try and win her hand.

Elsa was in her room preparing for bed then there was a knock on the door which made her confuse "who would be up at this hour?" she asked herself before she opened her door and see nobody was there "that's strange?" Elsa muttered the looked on the floor to see a small box on the floor; she bent down to pick it up then opening it. Inside nestled a small glass sphere with a emerald liquid in the middle then written on the glass "_Wishes can come true" _Elsa smiled at the present before looking around to see who gave her this. Elsa then noticed a small card inside the box she took it out and read it aloud _"People deserve to have their dreams would come true however some need help to get to their dream"_ Elsa smiled at the message before she took in the box and the sphere and took it in her room.

The next morning there was a familiar knock on the door which woke Elsa up with a smile on her face "Elsa can I come in?" Anna asked

"Come in" Anna burst in with a large smile on her face "why are you so happy today Anna?" she asked as her little sister lay next to her.

"Nothing just a happy person" Anna exclaimed then noticed the sphere beside her bedside table "ohh where did you get this from?" she asked with interest as she picked it up in her hands.

"I don't know I just go it last night, I don't know who gave it to me" Elsa said honestly to Anna who smiled and said

"Ohh a secret admirer" she teased the Snow Queen who blushed and shook her head at the thought.

"I don't think so Anna, I mean I..." Anna interrupted her

"You are beautiful, smart, kind, unique and amazing sister who ever ends up with you will be luckiest guy in the world" Elsa smiled and whispered thank you to Anna who smiled "just saying the truth" Anna carefully placed the sphere back onto her bedside table "Come on you have meetings today" Elsa groaned.

"No, those men are so boring" Elsa complained causing Anna to giggle and then said

"Hey being Queen isn't easy" The Queen of Arendelle nodded before getting up and started to get changed.

Elsa was bored out of her mind in her meetings since they always ended with the same thing "Your Majesty we need to have an heir, please consider the Princes we asked you to look at" one of her advisor told Elsa who sighs and nodded.

"Fine! if it please you gentlemen I will consider the choices" the men in the meeting room nodded "then I bid you goodbye!" Elsa left and sighs before she stormed into her room. Her anger caused a swirling artic storm to happen, there was frost creeping up her bedroom walls. Unknown to her that her power causing snowflakes to drop on the sphere then her anger caused strong artic winds that made it roll off her table but someone caught it before it dropped on the floor.

"You know your quite cute when you are angry" said a deep soothing voice spoke causing Elsa to froze on the spot as she turned around slowly to see a tall man who was around six foot three, he had short black hair with a short beard and emerald green eyes. Elsa looked at the man in her room, he was wearing a dark blue hat that had three spikes at the back (Like Sir Aaron from Pokémon) he wore a white long shirt that was rolled up to his elbows then he had a black unbuttoned vest with black metal bands on both of his wrist also he had a blue sash tied around his waist. The man wore dark blue trousers that were tucked into black boots.

"w-who are you?" Elsa asked worriedly as she raised her hand at the man who raised his arms to show his unarmed hands "I-I'll call the guards" Elsa warned him "no-now te-tell me who you are!" she demanded the man who sighs and explained

"Woah don't fire, I am Magnus Wolff I will not hurt you I promise" Elsa looked sceptical of the man who sighs playfully at him.

"How did you get here?!" she asked hotly to Magnus who smiled sheepishly at her and was about to talk but Elsa quickly spoke before he got a chance "if you don't leave I will call the guards" she said again but the man didn't look like wouldn't leave "GUA-" Elsa stopped talking when Magnus snapped his fingers and Elsa couldn't speak.

"Now listen okay?" Elsa sighs and nodded then looked at the door which Magnus picked up causing him to snap his fingers again which created a barrier causing her to be shocked "now let me introduce myself I am Magnus Wolff and I am a genie" he watched Elsa's eyes widen in shock "now I was sent to grant you five wishes" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him "now I'm going to return your cute voice of yours back alright?" Elsa nodded "then I will answer any question you have but promise me that you won't call the guards okay?" Elsa thought for a moment and nodded before Magnus snapped his fingers which enabled the Queen to have her voice back and the barrier on her door was gone.

"Okay you're a genie?" Magnus nodded "I thought you were only suppose to grant three wishes?"

"Well I am able to bend the rules especially for a beautiful girl" Elsa blushed a little making Magnus laugh "any more question?"

"How old are you?" Elsa asked curiously to Magnus who smiled and replied

"That your Majesty is a secret" Elsa nodded "anything else?"

"Where did you come from?" she asked Magnus who showed her the glass sphere that didn't have the emerald liquid inside anymore.

"Well when a man and a woman have strong attractions they kinda do a special hug-" Elsa eyes widen in shock and talked over him.

"NO!" Magnus bit his lip to stop a laugh coming out "Where did you _come _from" Elsa said again while her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"The liquid inside this sphere was me anyway so any thoughts on what your wishes are yet?" Magnus asked Elsa who shook her head making Magnus smile and said "it's okay take your time, I can't leave till I have given you your five wishes" Elsa nodded "so if you don't need me, I'll just go back into my sphere, if you need me just tap on the sphere three times okay?" Elsa nodded then Magnus was about snap his finger but Elsa stopped him.

"Wait" Magnus didn't snap his finger "I just thought of my first wish" Magnus lowed his raised hand and listened to Elsa carefully "I wish you tell me your life story" Magnus laughed softly then said

"You shouldn't waste a wish on something like that you know you could have just asked me" Elsa nodded slowly "I will not let you waste your wish on something like that" Elsa shook her head.

"No its okay I mean I already said I wish and rules are rules" Magnus sighs as he shook his head.

"So you are stickler for rules then?" he joked to Elsa who crossed her arms across her chest and said

"I am the Queen I am expected to follow the rules" Magnus smiled before he snapped his finger then a beautiful pink rose appeared in his hand "I will grant you that wish so you only have four wishes now but think carefully before saying I wish okay? I wish is a word that you need to be careful of okay" Elsa nodded as the blushed as he handed the rose in her hand.

"Thank you" she said softly to Magnus who smiled and nodded

"okay my life story, I have been a genie for a long long time, I have been granting wishes for good and bad people since I don't have any say on their wishes however there are rules to granting wishes and I do not break them no matter how cute my master is okay?" Elsa nodded with a blush on her face as she listened carefully to him "You cannot wish me to kill anyone nor can I bring people back from the dead and I cannot make anyone fall in love with anybody else other than that you can wish for anything you want" Elsa nodded.

"hmm...I have four wishes left?" Magnus nodded as Elsa smiled at the rose that Magnus gave her "what would you wish for?" she asked the Genie who looked shocked at her question.

"I don't know, nobody has asked me that before, to be honest..." Magnus couldn't think about the answer "but one thing that I would wish for is..umm" he looked into her beautiful blue eyes making him stop and sigh "..you know what never mind it will never happen" Magnus took a step back not wanting to reveal what he wanted to wish for.

"No what? What would you wish for?" Elsa asked Magnus who shook his head.

"Please don't pry, your Majesty" Elsa nodded knowing she shouldn't anger him then there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna asked while Magnus placed the glass sphere on her bedside table and snapped his fingers causing him to disappear then the emerald liquid returned inside the sphere as Anna entered "where did you get that rose from?" Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister who smiled.

"Someone gave it to me" Anna's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Who?" she squealed happily to her older sister who smiled and shook her head as her blue eyes sneakily looked over to the glass ball.

"I'm not telling you Anna" Elsa watched her little sister pout making her giggle "maybe one day and now don't you have to go meet Kristoff?" Anna playfully sighed. Anna then skipped happily out of the room when was gone Elsa tapped on the glass three times then watched as the liquid disappeared and Magnus appeared in front of her.

"Magnus what should I wish for?" Elsa asked Magnus who shrugged and smiled at her.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty" he bowed before winking at her making her blush a little at his comment "what do you want to wish for?" he asked Elsa who shrugged as well before laying down on her bed while Magnus leaned back on her window and the light was hitting his back which gave him an nice glow.

"What have other people wished for?" Elsa sat up on her bed and looked at Magnus who thought for a moment as he tried to remember his past masters then spoke carefully.

"Most just wish for money, power, good and evil things I am not allowed to tell you what specifically the wishes they made were it's against the rules" Elsa nodded in understand "You have money, power and you're the Queen you have everything so you tell me"

"I know, why were you sent to me?" she asked Magnus who sighs before he tapped his nose.

"That your majesty is a secret, I can't break another rule" Elsa one of her eyebrow at him "I have three rules that I need to follow, I am only allowed to give three wishes which I already broke" Elsa nodded "the other is I cannot tell you who sent me that is a secret between me and it and my final rule is the most important one that I can't break or I'm in very serious trouble and it is that I can't fall in love with a mortal" Elsa nodded in understand what she didn't know that it was five rules that he wasn't suppose to break the last rule was not to tell his master about the rules so if he broke two more rules, he would be in danger but something about Elsa made him want to tell her.

"Oka...um sorry in advance if it take a while for me to decide on my other wishes is that okay?" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"It okay your majesty I was stuck with a guy for six years for him to make his final wish so take your time" Elsa giggled a little "I taught myself to be patient because trust me this job requires you to be patient"

"Six years? What did he wish for in the end?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest and said

"In the end he wished for a loaf of bread" Elsa smiled at the story "so I gave him a loaf of bread then whacked him at the back of his head for making me stay for six years to get his final wish for just a loaf of bread then I left to see who my new master is" Elsa nodded.

"How many masters have you had?" she asked Magnus who placed his hand on his bearded chin and thought before saying

"Over a hundred, you are my hundred master so that's why I gave you five..well..four wishes to make it fun and interesting" Elsa smiled

"You shouldn't have given me five wishes, you didn't have to break rules for me" Magnus sighs and shook his head before saying

"Don't worry I can't go anywhere, it my job to grant wishes" Magnus smiled sweetly at her.

"But there is one thing that I want you to do for me" Magnus stopped smiling as he looked at her with confusion "I don't want you to call me your master, please call me Elsa" Magnus's green eyes widen and shook his head.

"No your majesty you are a royalty and for me to say your given name that is not allowed" Elsa sighs before creating a snowball and hit him square in the face making him smile before snapping his fingers which caused the snow to vanish from his clothes and hair "Your majesty please I was taught to be a gentleman so please no matter what I will always call you by your proper title" Elsa sighs then Magnus felt playful "and don't think about saying I wish, just to get me to call you by your given name" Elsa playfully rolled her eyes.

"Alright but I do not want to waste my wishes, I want to make good use of them" Magnus nodded in understanding "so again I apologize for making you wait a long time for me to use up all my wishes" Magnus smiled and said

"It's okay I understand Queen Elsa beside if it does take a while then I might have a bit of fun exploring this place and time usually some of my masters would be making their wishes in less than a minute and before I know it I go back to sleep till my next master wakes me up so I never really had time to explore the place" Elsa nodded sadly then said

"Well if you want I will allow you explore Arendelle till I make my five wishes" Magnus smiled and thanked her then the door opened showing a magical snowman making the genie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Elsa who's this?" Olaf waddled over to Magnus who was shocked "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he opened up his stick arms ready for him to hug but Magnus was just confused as he went down on bended knees so he was eye level with the snowman.

"How are you alive?" Magnus asked Olaf who pointed at Elsa.

"She built me so do I get my hug?" Magnus sighed before hugging the snowman and slightly shivered from the cold embrace "and you are?"

"Magnus, Magnus Wolff it is very nice to meet you Olaf" Magnus got back to his feet

"What are you doing here?" he asked Magnus who looked at Elsa who was also thinking of an excuse then Magnus spoke

"I am Queen Elsa's new personal advisor?" he said unsurely but Olaf nodded.

"Mkay" then he skipped off again.

"Oops that didn't mean to say that, sorry your majesty" Magnus told Elsa who smiled and shook her head.

"No its fine but Olaf would be quite forgetful so hopefully he won't remember" Magnus nodded as he snapped his fingers making a watch appear in front of him, he checked the time and said

"It's getting late you might need to get going you have a meeting today" Elsa gasped as she just remembered that she had a meeting today.

"Oh gosh I'm going to be late, I need to go wait what will you do?" she asked Magnus who smiled and winked at her.

"I'll probably visit town but if you need me" Magnus snapped his finger and the glass sphere changed size to a small ball then handed it over to Elsa "just tap it three times and I will come and help okay?" Elsa nodded then Magnus snapped his fingers left in a puff of smoke.

Magnus was walking around the town loving the sights; there were happy people, children playing on together. Magnus nose picked up an amazing smell, he followed his nose and stop in front of a shop called _Chocolatier, _he entered as his nose picked up the heavenly smell that made him drool "Ah Welcome I am Sebastian I am a Chocolatier and I make chocolate" Magnus raised a questionable brow at him. The man was quite big around the belly he looked to be around late forties, he had grey fading hair and kind grey eyes that were covered with golden rimmed half moon glasses.

"I'm sorry sir I'm not from here so I never had chocolate before" Sebastian gasp in shock then he picked up a square of chocolate "oh sir I don't have any money to pay for anything" he said honestly even though he could just snap his fingers and make money appear but he didn't want to do that.

"Oh no boy you have never having chocolate is considered a sin here so go ahead it's on the house" he placed the chocolate on Magnus's palm then the genie eyed the chocolate carefully before placing it inside his mouth and groaned in satisfaction "good right?" Sebastian said with a smile while Magnus nodded as the wonderful flavour of the chocolate danced around his tongue.

"This is amazing best thing I have every tasted thank you but how can I repay you?" Magnus asked Sebastian who sighs and shook his head

"No its okay boy, but I do wish that my wife got better, she hasn't been feeling well" Magnus nodded sadly then smiled to himself as he put his hand behind his back and snapped his fingers and waited for a few seconds until.

"Seb? Sebby?" someone called from upstairs then the sound of running footsteps came down causing the two men to look at the stairs to see a woman who had hazel hair but had a few grey strands and brown eyes filled with happiness ran down the stairs "I'm okay!" she exclaimed happily to her husband who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"How?" Sebastian asked his wife who shrugged

"I don't know love, one minute I was knocking on death's door then as if by magic I got better" Sebastian looked at Magnus who shrugged but inside was smiling.

"Thank for the chocolate I need go goodbye" Magnus tipped his hat to the two who smiled and said their goodbyes as they watched him leave. As he walked through the streets of Arendelle there was voice that echoed in his mind.

"_Magnus you are too soft!" _the voice was an eerily feminine voice making Magnus frown a little and scoffed _"These mortals are not important just grant the wishes for your master, do not waste any magic on these pathetic mortals! Do you understand?" _Magnus sighs and nodded sadly.

"I understand" Magnus before he continued walking around Arendelle.

Back in the castle, Elsa was bored out of her mind again as her advisors were heavily hinting that she should start courting men and see if they have a chance to become her king and produce an heir for Arendelle "Gentleman please enough Anna is my heir" Elsa countered to her advisors who sighs and shook their head.

"No Queen Elsa we need an heir from you that has been the tradition throughout the centuries" Elsa was playing with the glass ball in her hand "Queen Elsa please some of these men are powerful which will help Arendelle flourish and prosper, next month we shall hold a ball for you to meet the Princes okay your majesty?" Elsa sighed meaning that she agreed and nodded.

"Okay fine gentleman next month" then all the advisors bowed before leaving Elsa alone "what have I gotten myself into" Elsa buried her face into her hands.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she entered the meeting room "is everything okay?" Anna asked Elsa who sighed and said

"I am being forced to meet princes next month to see who will have a chance of being my king" Anna grimaced a little at the thought of Elsa being pressured to search for a husband, she knew that Elsa wasn't going to look forward for this "How do you feel when you are with Kristoff?" Anna's eyebrows raised up in surprised at her question.

"Well I love everything about him, I love the way he looks at me and he is the best friend I could ever ask for well besides you" Elsa smiled "I guess I can't think of anyone else to spend the rest of my life with"

"Okay thank you Anna" the two sisters shared a warm hug.

"Hey guys are you hugging? can I join?" a bubbly cheery voice said causing to Anna and Elsa to see Olaf waddle over to them and hug Elsa's leg causing the two girls to giggle and let Olaf join their hug. "Elsa? Where's Magnus?" Olaf asked causing Elsa's eyes widen in shock while Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Magnus? Who is Magnus?" Anna teased Elsa who blushed and didn't look into Anna's interrogating eyes "Elsa is there something you are not telling me?"

"No Anna it is not like that, Magnus is just my um..." Elsa was having a hard time getting the words out.

"Magnus is Elsa's personal advisor" Olaf said to Anna who smiled then Magnus entered "there he is!" Olaf pointed to the door where Magnus froze on the spot. Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at him up and down.

"So your Magnus?" Magnus took off his hat and bowed at Anna and Elsa.

"Your majesty, Princess Anna" Magnus said professionally while Anna was smirking and Elsa gave him an apologetic smile.

"So how come I've never seen you before?" Anna asked "think I would remember seeing someone as good looking as you?" Magnus blushed a little then cleared his throat "so you are Elsa's personal advisor Magnus slyly looked over to Elsa who mouthed sorry to him.

"Um..yes I started just started" Magnus said uncomfortably to Anna who smirked then said

"Come on Olaf let's leave these two alone" Anna left with Olaf while Magnus and Elsa looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Well that was awkward" Magnus commented

"I'm sorry" Elsa squeaked out to Magnus who sighs

"Well what do you want me to do?" Magnus asked Elsa who looked at him

"If you want you can be my personal advisor, I will pay you while I think about my wishes" Elsa told Magnus who shook his head and said

"Your majesty it's okay you don't need to pay me, what you can give me is food and that's all I ask for" Elsa nodded and smiled "thank you, keep that ball with you at all times okay?" she nodded "well if you need me, you know what to do" Magnus smiled as he put his hat back on his head before bowing and snapping his finger causing him to disappeared.

A month has passed and Magnus played as a personal advisor, Magnus was getting used to living in this era and Elsa was still taking her time with what her four wish would be but he didn't mind because he enjoyed learning about the mortals they amused him greatly."Your Majesty?" Elsa turned around to see to Gerda "you have your dress fitting in an hour" Elsa nodded.

"Thank you Gerda" before she left with the head maid. As they were walking down the hall Magnus tipped his hat to them when he walked past them.

"Your majesty, Gerda" Magnus gave them a toothy grin and the two woman smiled.

"Good morning Mister Magnus" Gerda nodded at Magnus who just grinned back at her.

"Hello Magnus" Elsa said to Magnus who bowed his head "where are you off to today?" she asked "you don't have work till this afternoon" she reminded Magnus who nodded then said

"Well I'm just going to take a walk in the forest to clear my mind right now" Elsa nodded "so I bid you adieu for now" Magnus bowed for one final time before walking the other way.

"Don't be late!" Elsa told Magnus who turned around as he walked backwards.

"I promise your majesty, I will be there in a snap" when he said the word snap he snapped his fingers then winked at her making her smile before he turned around and kept walking.

"You know your majesty, when Mister Magnus has arrived you have been smiling more" Gerda commented "is there something going on between you two?" she teased making Elsa blush at what she was hinting at.

"No goodness no Gerda, he just amuses me that's all" Elsa said quickly making Gerda giggle and nodded.

"okay your majesty I believe you" she said sweetly making Elsa roll her blue eyes at the person who basically raised her and Anna when her parents died "But to be honest lots of woman in this castle do find him attractive" Elsa didn't know why but she didn't like the idea that Magnus was getting attention from women "Are you alright your majesty?"

"Yeah I'm fine Gerda thank you for the concern" Gerda nodded and opened the door for her.

"Come on the Princes are coming in two days must get you ready for the ball, who knows you might see your future husband" she joked making Elsa exhaled tiredly and rolled her eyes before they entered.

"Now don't you look beautiful" said the seamstress as she finished making the dress which was a beautiful dark blue dress which showed her figure subtly. Elsa look at herself in a mirror and couldn't help to feel beautiful "Now those princes will be fighting over you" Elsa blushed at the thought then there was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty its Magnus and Kai may we come in?" Kai asked then Elsa nodded at Gerda who opened the door so they saw two men outside the door "wow Queen Elsa you look stunning" Kai commented then everyone turned to Magnus who had his mouth open "well looks like you made an impression on him your majesty" Kai commented as he elbowed Magnus who blushed and closed his mouth before he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you look great your majesty" Magnus muttered who blushed even more.

"Thank you Kai, Magnus" Elsa said to the two men who nodded "how may I help you two?" she asked

"I was speaking to your advisors and they said one of them would should escort you inside the ball" Elsa nodded "So I was thinking that Mister Magnus would escort you, he said he doesn't mind so what do you say your Majesty?" Elsa looked at the man next to Kai, Magnus just shrugged at her

"No its fine, as long as Magnus knows how to dance" the genie looked at Elsa when she said that

"um..your majesty? Dance?" Magnus was confused making Gerda look at Kai whose eyes widen in shock.

"Oh I forgot to mention that whoever is escorting Queen Elsa must dance with her so the ball can start, you do know how to dance right?" Kai asked Magnus who shook his head.

"No I don't know how to dance because I never had a chance to learn" Magnus said to Kai and Gerda looked at each other unsure of what to do while Elsa spoke

"I can teach you if you want Magnus" he sighs knowing he won't win this argument.

"Just as long as I don't want to keep you from your duties" Elsa smiled and nodded.

"No its okay Magnus, don't worry I don't mind, how about this afternoon at three in the music room?" Magnus smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"As you wish your majesty" Elsa smiled "I need to go help Kristoff, I'll see you this afternoon your majesty" Magnus bowed before he left. Kai and Gerda looked each other and smiled secretly.

Magnus was pacing around the music room "why did I agree to this?" he muttered to himself as he walked backed and forth then the voice returned.

"_Rule three never fall in love with a mortal" _Magnus sighs as he agreed _"remember what happened when you fell for a mortal? That's right she broke your heart" _Magnus clenched his fist tightly then growled.

"Shut up!" he hissed then a voice spoke behind him

"I don't recall saying anything?" Magnus slowly turned around and blushed in embarrassment when he saw Elsa who was smirking at him which in his opinion was quite sexy but he kept that thought to himself "is everything alright Magnus?" she asked to Magnus who nodded quickly.

"Yes your Majesty everything fine, I wasn't saying shut up to you I was thinking what I mean to say is um..-" Magnus kept mumbling while Elsa giggled at how he couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Should we start then?" Elsa asked Magnus who shut his mouth and nodded "now for music"

"Allow me your Majesty" Magnus snapped his finger and the musical instruments started playing by themselves causing Elsa to smile and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nice touch" Elsa said to Magnus who just winked at her then she stepped forward and placed her left hand on his broad shoulder then her other hand grabbed his hand and raised it in the air "place your hand on my waist" she instructed Magnus who looked down at her and said

"on where?" Elsa giggled then her hand that was placed on his shoulder and put it on her waist before she placed her hand back on his shoulder then she stepped forward closer to him "okay..um then what?" Magnus asked as he blushed a little at being close to the Queen like this.

"Well usually the man leads but since you don't know how to, I guess I have to lead for now" Elsa moved and Magnus tried his best to follow but he accidentally stood on her toes "ow!" they stopped

"I'm sorry" Magnus said quickly to Elsa who shook her head before continuing the lesson. Magnus stood on Elsa's feet so many times that he gave up after twenty and he sometimes tripped over making him blush in embarrassment while Elsa giggled as she help her up. The two didn't know how they have been dancing for, when Magnus got the hang of dancing; they stopped and looked outside to see it was dark.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked Magnus who snapped his fingers that stopped the musical instruments and a pocket watch appeared in front of them to see it was six "oh goodness we've been here for hours, I need to get ready for dinner" Elsa told Magnus who nodded

"I'm sorry for taking your time your majesty" he apologized but Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"No its fine Magnus it was quite enjoyable minus the time you stood on my feet" she teased Magnus who sighs and apologized "its okay Magnus I'll see you later okay?" Magnus nodded before she left. Magnus snapped his fingers and teleported back into the glass ball.

Inside of the glass ball Magnus was laying on his bed with his hands intertwined together and was placed behind his hand. Unknown to him that there was a figure stood by the doorway, the figure clicked her tongue causing Magnus look at the doorway and frown as he sat up "What do you want?!" Magnus said rudely to the figure who smirked.

"How many times do you want your heart to get broken Magnus?" the feminine voice came to view, she had dark brown hair that was long and wavy that it reached her lower back, her stone cold grey eyes staring at him, this was Raven. Magnus kept glaring at her, she was wearing a revealing black dress with high heels and her lips was curved into an evil smirk "oh do you really think she might be the one to save you?" she crooned to Magnus who gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" Magnus shouted at the woman who instantly appeared in front of him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You do not address me like that!" Magnus had hate in his emerald eyes when he looked at her "Magnus you had your heart broken so many times by people who says they will save you but end up using their wishes for their own personal gain" Magnus didn't say anything "Those metal bands on your hand is a sign that your soul is mine and you won't be free until someone wishes for you to be free now how many times did a person did that you? there was one person"

"Shut up" Magnus whispered while Raven smirked

"That one girl now what was her name? It started with L, now don't tell me.." she joked as she playfully scratched her head "Lois? No um..Lana no that's not it" Magnus clenched his hands tightly "oh I know it was Lenora she said that she would set you free but instead she wished for a Prince charming that she always hoped to find, Magnus when are you going to learn that mortals will only destroy your hope and your heart"

"Leave me alone, I've been stuck with you for a hundred years" Magnus muttered angrily making Raven smirk and replied

"And you will be stuck with me for eternity, you think Elsa will be the one that sets you free? Well I've seen the future she will fall for a prince who has black hair and beautiful green eyes and you will just be there to grant her last wish which is to create her dream wedding" Magnus looked down at his feet as Raven walked towards the door and before she left "mortals are cruel aren't they Magnus?" she cackled as she left Magnus who sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was pacing around in her room wearing the dress that the royal seamstress made for her so she was ready for the ball. Elsa was panicking because the ball was starting half an hour, she could see from her bedroom window all of the royal families and the princes who was dressed in their finest clothes ready to try and win her hand walking towards the castle making her sigh sadly "well here goes nothing..I guess" then there was a knock on the door, Elsa slowly walked over and opened it.

"Your Majesty" Magnus bowed at her as Elsa smiled and looked up and down at him, Magnus was wearing a navy tailcoat that had gold trimmings with a white collared shirt with a black tie, Magnus had a black trousers that he tucked into his black boots and his hat on his head also had white gloves on his hands "Are you ready?" he asked softly to Elsa who shook her head making him laugh softly "I'm sure you'll do fine" Magnus reassured her before offering his arm which she took happily.

"Is it bad that I'm afraid of doing this?" she asked Magnus who shook his head as they started walking down the hall nice and slow so Elsa could collect herself and calm down.

"No its quite normal besides you are being pressured to find a husband" Elsa nodded in agreement "besides you look beautiful so any prince that tries and talk to you, they have to be quite brave" Elsa blushed a little and said thank you at his comment "hey just saying the truth"

"Magnus I was thinking of a wish..." she started at Magnus who listened carefully at her.

"What is it?" Magnus asked Elsa who sighed and said seriously

"I want not to have my powers until midnight tonight because I don't want a repeat of what happened last year at my coronation" Magnus looked shocked at her wish.

"Are you your majesty?" Elsa nodded making him exhaled "just say the word and it will be done"

"I wish that I didn't have my powers until midnight tonight" Magnus snapped his fingers "did it work?" she asked making Magnus frown a little before nodding

"Never doubt my magic, your majesty" he playfully grinned at her making her smile back as they reached the door to the ball room and she started to hyperventilating "hey hey its going to be okay I promise" he whispered to her and she took deep breaths to calm herself down then Kai walked over to them.

"Are you ready your majesty?" he asked to Elsa who nodded and held her head high as Magnus did the same before Kai entered ready to announce Elsa's arrival.

"It will be okay I promise" Magnus smiled at Elsa who nodded and gripped his arm tighter.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her escort Master Magnus Wolff" Elsa and Magnus entered as everyone bowed before clapping at them "now as tradition the partner of the monarch has to dance to start the ball, if you please Master Magnus" Elsa's escort took a deep breath as they walked towards the centre of the room and waited for the orchestra to play the music.

"Ready?" Magnus whispered to Elsa as they got into the position.

"Ready" Elsa smiled at Magnus as the music start and the two danced gracefully until it ended when the music stopped so they bowed at each other as everyone clapped and cheered "Not bad" she joked to Magnus who smiled and replied

"Not bad yourself, your majesty" Elsa smiled sweetly at Magnus who lost a bit of his smile "I just need a break I'll see you later your majesty" before she could stop him, he already disappeared into the crowds making her sad a little. There was a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see a tall man with short and shaggy black hair with brightest green eyes she has ever seen.

"Queen Elsa" he bowed as Elsa looked at him up and down, he was wearing a white tail coat and white trousers that was tucked into his black boots, he wore a light blue shirt with a dark purply blue cravat with a black vest top, overall he looked handsome "let me introduced myself, I am Prince Isaac of the Northern Isle" Elsa smiled then Isaac grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush "I have heard a great deal of you, your majesty"

"Thank you Prince Isaac, please call me Elsa" Elsa told the prince who grinned widely.

"Okay if I get to call you Elsa please just Isaac" Elsa nodded "may I have a dance?" he offered his hand in front of her and she looked hesitant for a minute before she took it. The two started dancing happily unknown was Magnus leaning against a pillar with a sad smile on his face.

"She looks happy doesn't she, Magnus" a familiar voice spoke behind him causing him to turn around to see Raven wearing a dark purple dress with a evil smirk on her face "I think he's the Prince I saw in my vision" Magnus clenched his gloved hands tightly "told she won't be the one that saves you" Magnus sighed as he looked at Elsa and Isaac dancing happily, Elsa's face lit up with excitement and happiness as she talked to him while dancing gracefully which broke Magnus's heart a little.

"I need some air" Magnus said before he pushed past Raven who had a smirk on her face as he made his way to the balcony to get cold air and look up at the stars in the night sky "it looks so beautiful tonight" he said to himself "Lenora I thought you were the one that would save me but I guess Raven was right, mortals are cruel" he scoffed then looked at Elsa who was having a good conversation with Prince Isaac with drinks in their hands.

"Magnus?" somebody called out causing Magnus to turn around to see Anna looking at him with concern written all over her face "is everything alright?" she asked him making Magnus to force a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine your highness don't worry about me" he said to Anna but his eyes were focused on Elsa, Anna followed where his green eyes were looking at making her realised something.

"You like her don't you?" Anna asked Magnus who instantly shook his head.

"No that's not true!" Magnus exclaimed to Anna who rolled her eyes and scoffed as she leaned against the balcony and looked up in the stars.

"The way you look at Elsa was the way my dad looked at my mother with love" Anna said sadly as she remembered her parents making Magnus sigh "So what is your story?" Anna asked as she sat on the balcony making Magnus think quickly of what to say,

"There isn't much to tell I mean I grew up in the streets and this woman took me in and taught me what I know now" Anna was a little confused then asked

"What do you know now?"She asked Magnus who looked back at Elsa and Isaac and sighed

"That I shouldn't love because I only get hurt in the end" Anna shook her head but Magnus just smiled and said "It's okay I'll get over it I promise" Anna sighed "go back to Kristoff I don't think he's comfortable talking to royals" he joked making her softly giggle.

"Will you be alright?" she asked Magnus who smiled and nodded before Anna hopped off the balcony went back to the party.

"Maybe some mortals aren't cruel" he smiled as Anna ran over to Kristoff who hugged her tightly making his smile even larger. Magnus snapped his fingers and returned back into his glass sphere that was in Elsa's room.

Magnus sighed as he snapped his fingers which caused his suit to go and replace it back to his original outfit before he laid down to think about something, unknown to him that he fell asleep and started dreaming.

"_Magnus I got my final wish" said a woman who had dark brown hair that was tied into a messy bun with chocolate eyes, her skin was beautiful porcelain, she wore a simple green dress. _

"_What do you wish for?" Magnus asked happily to her. _

"_I wish that I meet the perfect man that I always dreamed about, tonight" Magnus lost his smile and said _

"_Wait what?" Magnus was confused "I thought you were going to set me free?" Lenora sighed and said _

"_Magnus you will have other master I'm pretty sure they will set you free, besides its not you love me right?" Magnus frowned as he looked down at his feet making Lenora laugh "you don't think that I would love someone who isn't human?" Lenora laughed harder making Magnus frown as he sadly stared at her._

"_But you were kind to me?" Magnus said to Lenora "please if you set me free I will love you so much more than your perfect man ever could" the brunette scrunched her nose in disgust. _

"_Magnus I was kind to you because you gave me five wishes you instead of three so I just pretended to be nice to you, besides I don't want you love you can keep it, I want to be loved by my perfect man" Magnus felt like he was stabbed in the heart "now chop, chop grant my final wish!"Magnus sighed as he slowly snapped his finger before he disappeared as there was a knock on the door which meant that he created Leona's perfect man who was waiting at the door. _

Magnus opened his eyes to see he was in the glass sphere then there was three taps which meant Elsa needed him making him sigh as he snapped his fingers and appeared in Elsa's room. Elsa was standing there with a large grin on her face "So I take it Prince Isaac has a chance?" Magnus forced himself to smile at Elsa who shrugged.

"I don't know I preferred his company other than the other princes" Magnus nodded "why did you go back to your sphere, you could have stayed and enjoyed the party" Elsa told Magnus who nodded and said

"I wasn't feel well so I went to rest" this was a lie being a magical being meant that Magnus didn't get sick at all but he didn't want to tell her that the reason he left was because of her.

"oh okay" Elsa nodded in understanding as her eyes looked over to her grandfather clock and smiled "it's almost midnight till I have my powers back" Magnus gave her a small smile and nodded "I think Prince Isaac is perfect" Magnus lost his smile for a moment and listened to her carefully "I mean he can play different range of instruments, he loves to read books, help his kingdom by building schools and orphanage, he's a keen horse rider and he loves winter, he offered to talk me on a walk tonight so he can see how beautiful Arendelle is"

"That's great your majesty" Magnus tried to cover up the sadness in his voice but Elsa still noticed it.

"Is everything alright Magnus?" she asked worried to Magnus as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead "you don't seem to have a fever" she stated "but your cheeks are quite red are you sure your okay?" Magnus nodded as he tried to keep his blush under control as Elsa leaned in closer "you don't look sick" Elsa stated to Magnus who nodded and stepped back to create a distance from her.

"I'm fine so please go have fun with Prince Isaac your powers should return in three minutes if you don't need me I'll just go and rest" Magnus snapped his fingers quickly before Elsa could stop him he disappeared back into his glass ball.

There was a knock on the door "Elsa?" Prince Isaac called out "are you ready for that walk?" Elsa opened the door and smiled at him causing him to grin back happily at her "ready?" he offered his arm to her which she accepted happily but before they left she looked back on the glass sphere that contained green liquid inside making her sigh and left with Isaac.

That morning Anna burst in Elsa's room "Good morning" she sang happily before jumping on Elsa's bed causing her to groan and cover her head with a pillow.

"Anna go back to sleep" Elsa groaned making Anna smile.

"But the sky is awake so I'm awake" she playfully said causing Elsa to giggle as she got up and rubbed her tired eyes "so you took a quick liking to Prince Isaac" Anna teased making Elsa blush.

"Well..um" she cleared her throat trying to get an explaining but couldn't then Anna sighed

"I felt sorry for Magnus thought" Elsa looked a little confuse and asked

"Why?" Anna knew that Magnus wouldn't like her saying what they have been talking about.

"Sorry it's between him and me" Elsa frowned a little and let it slide as she nodded "so what do you think about Prince Isaac?" Elsa hugged her pillow to her chest and leaned back on her bed.

"Oh Anna I think he's the most perfect man I've ever met, I mean his smart, kind, funny, talented I mean he is just pure amazing" Anna nodded as she listened carefully "I think I would like to court him" Anna instantly thought of Magnus but nodded again at Elsa.

"Hey your choice" Elsa smiled "when are you meeting him again?" she asked Elsa who thought for a minute then said

"This afternoon at one, we are going horse riding in the fjord" Anna nodded again.

"So wedding bells?" Anna teased Elsa who rolled her eyes.

"I will not even think about marriage till I'm sure I like him in that way" Anna smiled and quietly whispered

"So Magnus still has a chance" Elsa heard Anna murmured something.

"What was that Anna?" she asked Anna who instantly clamped her mouth shut and shook her head

"I didn't say anything" Anna said quickly to Elsa who just stared at her before letting it slide "Come on breakfast with everyone" Elsa nodded "I'll just go and get changed" Anna left the room then Magnus decided to come out of the glass sphere.

"Good morning Magnus" Elsa said as she went behind the changing screen while Magnus turned his back from her and looked outside the window

"Morning your majesty" Magnus said as he kept his back turned to give Elsa her privacy that she deserved "how was your walk yesterday with Prince Isaac?" he asked as he felt bile clime up his throat when he said his name but he pushed it down.

"it was wonderful, he loved it when I showed him my magic" Magnus sighed as Elsa went on how great the walk was not knowing that Magnus's heart was hurting with every word that came out of her mouth.

"_Can't fall for a mortal, not again, I don't want my love to be thrown away again" _Magnus said to himself.

"Magnus did you hear what I said?" Elsa asked as she emerges causing Magnus to turn around to see Elsa wearing her Snow Queen dress with her hair was not tied in a left braid but her wavy blond locks were on the left side.

"No sorry" Magnus said quickly as his eyes soaked the Queen's appearance, if it was possible Elsa looked even more beautiful; Elsa smiled and shook her head

"I said why don't you join us for breakfast" Elsa offered to Magnus who thought for a moment and agreed.

"Sure Your majesty" Magnus nodded making Elsa smile "I kinda need to disappear because I don't really want to be caught in the Queen's room, so pop outside and I'll escort you if you like down to breakfast" Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"um..actually Isaac already offered to yesterday" Magnus face dropped slightly and nodded "sorry" Elsa said to Magnus who shook his head

"No its okay, no worries I'll see you down there" Magnus snapped his fingers and disappeared as there was a knock on her door.

At breakfast Magnus sat next to Kristoff who sat across Anna who was next to Elsa who was at the head of the table and all the royals that stayed were having breakfast with the Queen before leaving Arendelle to return to their kingdoms. When Elsa entered with Isaac every stood up and bowed at them and waited for them to sit down.

As Magnus was sat down and eating his breakfast with the others, he kept looking at Isaac who was sat across him "So Prince Isaac what do you for fun?" Anna asked Isaac who smiled and replied

"Well Princess Anna I enjoy horse riding, helping my kingdom anyway I can and I love to play with children" Isaac lifted his teacup of tea and took a sip and screamed "Arrghh" everyone at the table looked at him strangely.

"Is everything alright Isaac?" Elsa asked worried to Isaac who gulped down a glass of ice cold water and sighed in relief.

"Yeah I just burnt my tongue on my tea, it's quite hot" he commented as everyone looked at their teacups sceptically and slowly took a sip but nobody else was hot as Prince Isaac which made them curiously not knowing Magnus smirking as he kept eating his food quietly "sorry for interrupting" Isaac blushed a deep red.

"Please let me help Isaac" Elsa sent a gently ice wind to cool down his tea "is it still too hot?" she asked as Isaac carefully drank his tea and nodded.

"Thank you Elsa" the Queen smiled then looked over to Magnus was eating silently. Olaf then burst in and waddled a seat next to Isaac. Everyone saw Olaf yesterday some of them were shocked and some of them were amused and was still kinda getting used to him but they like him because he brings so much happiness with him that it was contagious.

"Good morning everyone" he said cheerfully and every said their good morning to the magical snowman who was waiting for his pancakes that he ate every morning. One of the cooks was walking towards Olaf to serve him his breakfast but she tripped and the pancakes flew to Isaac who was covered in pancake and syrup.

"Arghh" Isaac shouted as his hand touched his hair that was covered with syrup and the servant that tripped looked horrified.

"I apologize Prince Isaac" she said quickly to Isaac who shook his head and got up.

"It's okay, I'll just go and get cleaned up" Isaac left the room while Magnus's smile was getting bigger as he kept eating but unknown to him that Elsa was glaring at him with anger in her face. Five minutes later Isaac returned with clean clothes and his hair free from sticky syrup, he took a seat and started eating breakfast again.

When breakfast was over, Magnus got up and was about to leave but Elsa called out for him "Magnus could I please see you in my office there is something I'd like to talk to you about"

"Um..sure Queen Elsa" Magnus said before he gulped loudly before Magnus followed her into her office and she locked the door behind her "what did you want to speak to me about?" Magnus asked as Elsa took a seat at her desk.

"Do you have anything to do with Isaac being burnt by his tea or got a plate of pancakes dumped on his head?" she asked Magnus who shook his head.

"No I don't think so your majesty" he said simply causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow at him as she got up from her seat.

"I think you were responsible for those accidents, now did you do it Magnus?" she asked as she was getting impatient at Magnus who shook his head "fine I thought of my next wish" his head shot up and looked at her

"What do you wish for your majesty?" he asked the Queen who smirked and said

"For my third wish, I wish that you will tell me the truth until you finished granting me wishes" Magnus eyes widen in shock as he tried to talk her out of it.

"Queen Elsa are you sure I mean there could be other wishes you can make" Elsa shook her head

"Nope, now grant my wish" she smirked at Magnus who sighed and snapped his fingers "so did you have anything to do with Prince Isaac unfortunate accidents this morning?" she asked Magnus who clamped his hand over his mouth "Magnus?" he nodded "why? Tell me!" Magnus knew that if he put down his hand then he will spill everything so instead he quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared "MAGNUS!" Elsa shouted but Magnus had already vanished making her sigh then there was a knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa is everything alright?" Prince Isaac asked causing Elsa to walk over the door and unlocked it.

"Yeah I was just speaking to Magnus who just ran out" the Prince nodded "so are you ready to go horse riding?" Elsa asked Isaac who nodded

"Yeah let's go!" the two royals went to and go horse riding in the fjord. Magnus picked up his glass sphere and sighed

"Why did you play pranks on the prince" a voice spoke behind him causing Magnus to turn around to see Raven with a serious look her face "I told you before you can't fall in love with a mortal, she will only break your heart" Magnus didn't say anything "well at least she only has two wishes left so you heart will be broken faster than with Leonora"

"Shut up!" Magnus shouted causing Raven to smirk before snapping her fingers and disappearing leaving him alone again. Magnus placed the glass ball back on her bedside table before snapping his fingers to transport but not back into the sphere somewhere else. Magnus transported himself into the fjord so he could cool down. He was sat on a tree branch looking at Arendelle then he heard a familiar giggle.

"Really what happened next?" Elsa asked with interest in her voice as she rode next to Isaac who was telling her a story. Magnus was so tempted to make Isaac look like a fool in front of Elsa but decided against it so instead he kept quiet and kept watching them trying to stop himself from puking.

"Well my parents told me- Isaac stopped talking and stopped which caused Elsa to stop as well

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly to Isaac who got off his horse and pulled out his sword then they heard a growl.

"Stay back Elsa" Isaac said as the growling got louder and a massive black bear appeared "I'll deal with this" Isaac was about to stab the bear but Magnus jumped down and broke his sword in half while there was something, that was furry in his arms.

"Magnus?" Elsa was shocked to see Magnus while Isaac was glaring at him.

"Why did you break my sword now you will get us killed!" he shouted at Magnus who shook his head then the thing in his hands started to move, it was black bear cub, he carefully placed the baby bear on the ground which the cub sprinted over his mother who nuzzled her cub before picking him up and went back to the forest. Magnus smiled at the bears "you just broke my family sword! How dare you!" Isaac shouted at Magnus who turned around and glared at him.

"You were going to kill an innocent life!" Magnus shouted back at Isaac who glared at him

"That bear was going to attack!" Isaac pushed Magnus who clenched his fist together and kept staring at him

"Yes because you were nearing her cub that was in the tree, if you killed her then the cub can't survive!" Magnus argued to Isaac who rolled his eyes.

"It's an animal it will survive, its instinct will help it" Magnus was fully raging at Isaac.

"They still need family, they all have feelings like you and I!" Elsa got off her horse and got in middle of the two.

"Enough you two" the men stopped arguing and listened to Elsa "now stop it, Magnus thank you for saving us but what are you doing here?" she asked Magnus who thought of an excuse but Isaac smirked and said

"Oh I see your advisor has taken a liking of you, Elsa" Magnus clenched his jaw tightly while Elsa looked at Magnus.

"Is that true?" Elsa asked softly to Magnus who shook his head and said

"No your majesty, I was here because I needed time to think and I didn't think you will be going this far into the fjord, this is where all of dangerous wild animals are" Magnus said to Elsa who nodded.

"I guess Isaac and I got went too far than expected" Magnus bowed and tipped his hat at Isaac.

"I'll see you back at the castle" Magnus started walking back to Arendelle.

"You need to fix my family sword!" Isaac demanded to Magnus who sighed and snapped his fingers and the two broken metal welded back together causing Isaac to gasp "what? The-you're a genie?" Magnus smirked and said

"You won't remember either of you" Magnus snapped his fingers again and disappeared while Elsa and Isaac stood there for a minute or two then came back into reality.

"What's happened?" Isaac asked Elsa who shrugged.

"I don't know we should head back" Elsa told Isaac who agreed as they got on their horse and made their way back to Arendelle.

Magnus was back into his sphere thinking deeply then there was three taps on his sphere making him sigh before he appeared in front of Elsa "Magnus can I ask you a question?" Elsa asked Magnus who looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah your majesty?" Magnus sat on the windowsill with his arms across his chest.

"Am I allowed to wish to see the future?" she asked Magnus whose heart felt like it been punch then he nodded slowly.

"You only have two wishes left use them wisely" Magnus advised to Elsa who nodded

"Magnus please what would you wish for I need to ask" Magnus shook his head and kept his mouth shut "please I want to give you one wish that you always wanted after what you have done for me"

"What did I do?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled and replied

"For helping meet the man of my dreams" Magnus looked down at his feet "I think I can imagine myself getting to know him even more maybe marriage" Magnus slowly nodded as he clenched his fist tightly "so what do you wish for?" Elsa asked him.

"Nothing your majesty, its fine I don't wish for anything" Magnus said to Elsa who shook her head and said

"Please Magnus, let me grant you one wish please" Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"One of my wish is against my rules your majesty" Elsa thought about which rule he was talking about "I'll survive, it's only an eternity of servitude" Magnus said "please someone told me what your final wish is" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's my final wish?" she asked curiously to Magnus who shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but it will make you happy I promise, hey I'm going to take a break for a while, a month is that okay?" Elsa thought for a moment "please I've never had taken a vacation please" Magnus pleaded to the Queen who smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead I'll be waiting for you to grant my two wishes" Magnus nodded and tipped his hat to Elsa

"I'll see you in a month" Magnus bravely stepped forward and kissed her forehead before he disappeared leaving a blushing Elsa.

"Bye Magnus" she whispered then there was a familiar knock on the door "come in Anna" Elsa tried to cover the sadness in her voice but Anna still noticed it

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked Elsa who sighed and said

"Magnus left and isn't coming back for a month" the Queen's eyes sadden while Anna looked at Elsa and smiled knowing that him leaving effected her older sister

"Well at least he's coming back" Anna cheered Elsa up who smiled a little "beside Prince Isaac said he will be staying for a couple more weeks to enjoy Arendelle right?" Elsa nodded and smiled because Elsa didn't know why but she very much enjoyed his company.

"Well you two are looks like you hit it off" Anna playfully nudged at Elsa who blushed but didn't say anything "oohh, so it is getting serious" Elsa blushed even more.

That night Elsa couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the library to ease her mind, as she was looking through the castle's bookshelf's then noticed a small thin black leather book that had gold writing on _Magical creatures encyclopaedia _Elsa curiously pulled it out and flicked through the pages "I wonder if there's anything about genies?" she asked herself trying to find the right pages then she saw the right page then read it.

_Genies are magical creatures and their purpose is to grant wishes to people however they can be evil or good depending on how they want to use their powers also some genies are actually imprisoned if they had sold their souls to the devil, you can usually tell if they are prisoners by number of things but the most common thing are metal bands on their wrists, they set the genie free then the metal bands would be broken however if they are free they might lose their powers if the devil choose to. Genies are slaves of a devil until they are broken from their contract from the devil. _

Elsa thought for a moment "is Magnus a prisoner?" she asked herself as she remembered Magnus had black metal bands around his wrist .

"Prison? Why is Master Magnus a prisoner?" Elsa turned around to see Isaac looking at her; she immediately shut the book so he didn't know the truth about Magnus.

"Um..no its nothing, it was a long time ago, Magnus's past" she lied to Isaac who nodded "I was just doing some reading and something just reminded me of what Magnus told me" Elsa added to make her story more believable.

"Oh okay what are you doing up so late?" Isaac asked to Elsa who sighed and said

"It's just that Magnus has left yesterday and won't be coming back for a month" Isaac nodded "I'm just used to having him around I guess"

"Do you have feelings for Master Magnus?" Isaac asked curtly to Elsa who looked shocked then was about to say no but Isaac continued "It's okay if you are, I mean the way people talk high of him and he's only been here for two months so has made quite the impact"

"No I don't have feelings for Magnus, Isaac besides it wouldn't work out anyway" Elsa said to Isaac who nodded

"How about me?" the young prince asked Elsa who blushed and said

"Maybe" Isaac smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Well I really took a great liking of you, Elsa if you feel the same way then maybe it can work between us?" Isaac asked hopefully to the Snow Queen who looked shocked for a minute "I will not force you, take all the time you need, I'll be waiting" Isaac kissed Elsa's cheek before taking a step back "goodnight Elsa" Isaac left Elsa alone in her thoughts.

"I'm so confused" Elsa said to herself then she had an idea, she walked over to a desk and got out a roll of parchment then grabbed a quill and dipped into an ink well before drawing a split in the middle of the parchment then wrote the name Magnus on one side and Isaac on the other side.

Isaac:

Funny

Kind-hearted

Intelligent

Gets along with everyone

Charming

Good fashion sense

Knows how to take care of a kingdom

Plays multiple music instruments

Good listener

Fun

Good dancer

PERFECT-like the prince's in fairytales

Magnus:

Funny

Kind-heart

Intelligent

Gets along with everyone

Charming

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf loves spending time with him

Amazing friend

Good listener

Fun

Cares about everyone

Gives up so much not asking for much in return

Not perfect

When Elsa finished she noticed that Magnus had more traits that she liked than with Isaac but Magnus was not a human being it wouldn't work out between them besides he didn't love her did he? She asked herself then looked at the grandfather clock that was in the library to see it was late so she went back to bed but she was facing Magnus's glass sphere and sighing before closing her eyes and sleeping.

Magnus was at a graveyard looking at a tombstone that had the engravings of _Lenora Astern loving wife and mother, _Magnus snapped his fingers that made a small bouquet of flowers appear that he laid on the tombstone"Excuse me but who are you?" Magnus turned around to see an old woman hobbled towards him

"I'm um..Magnus Wolff, ma'am" Magnus tipped his hat to the elderly woman who smiled then said

"I have never seen anyone lay flowers at my great great great grandmother's grave not even her husband did, you say your name was Magnus?" he nodded

"Yes why?" he asked the old woman who smiled sadly

"My great great great grandmother, Lenora wrote about how she had a genie with same name as you and she said that when she finally made her last wish, it was her biggest regret after years has gone by" Magnus raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Why would it be her biggest regret?"He asked the woman who smiled and nodded.

"She said that when the perfect man appeared in her life, it was too perfect for her, she said that if she wishes the genie free then maybe she would have been more happy with her life because the genie was someone who she trusted but she hurt him by saying that he wasn't worthy of her attention or her love because he wasn't human" the elderly woman said to Magnus who felt his chest tighten a little.

"You say her life was perfect so why would she regret it?" Magnus was beyond confused at why she regretted not setting him free.

"she wrote that if life is too perfect then it will be no good because there won't be hard times that will strengthen the bond between two people which will increase love for them" Magnus nodded "being perfect is boring, she said that one night she accidentally called out the genie's name in front of her husband who looked shocked then she quickly covered it up saying that she wanted to name their son that and they did in memory of her genie" Magnus nodded then looked back at the gravestone.

"How do you know her?" she asked Magnus who sighed and looked the woman's chocolate brown eyes which was identical to Lenora's which made him sadly smile "you are him aren't you?" the woman guessed at Magnus who looked shocked for a moment then nodded "Yeah my grandmother, Lenora kept painting you over and over again, she didn't stop until she died, I remembered when I was young and she was on her death bed, she gave me this envelope..." she handed him an old tattered envelope "and said if I ever meet you, I should give this to you" Magnus just looked at the letter then remembered something.

"You know I have to wipe away your memory right?" Magnus said to the old woman who shook her head.

"Even if you did, I will always have my grandmother's journals and all of them is about you so I will ever forget you, if it isn't much trouble may I know the story of what happened?" Magnus sighed and sat down on the grass then snapped his fingers that made a chair for the woman

"Please take a seat" the old woman nodded and sat down as Magnus took a deep breath and explained the story "where do you want me to start?" he asked the woman who smiled then said

"At the beginning please" Magnus nodded

"Well your grandmother was very beautiful and she was my fiftieth master so I gave her five wishes" the old woman nodded "the first was she made was that she wanted to be able to read and write so I did what she asked" the old woman listened carefully to him "the second wish she made was that she wished that she wanted her make a house for the homeless where they can stay until they got back on their feet, the third wish was if she could a lifetime supply of paints and canvases so she could express her feelings through her art, her fourth wish was to get rid of the sickness that was spreading around that nearly killed lots of people and her final wish was too meet her perfect man" Lenora nodded

"Yeah she was satisfied but not fully happy, she wrote that she always thought she wanted a fairytale ending but in truth she just wanted to be with you and she wasted that chance" Magnus nodded

"How about you? you think you pick the right man?" Magnus pointed to the wedding ring on her wrinkly left ring finger making her smile

"Yes, I chose Victor over Harrison" Magnus raise an eyebrow at her "Victor was my best friend and Harrison was the guy that I always dreamt of as a child, I didn't know that Victor loved me since we were kids but Harrison came and swept me off my feet and fell for him but after I told Victor that I might love Harrison, he smiled and said choose whoever you want" Magnus nodded "That night my mother gave me one of grandmother Lenora's journals and I read it then the next day Harrison proposed to me but I couldn't yes to him"

"Why didn't if he was your prince charming?" Magnus asked the old woman who smiled as she fiddled with her wedding ring and said

"He wasn't my prince charming, my grandmother Lenora told me that prince charming isn't in books, they are in our hearts everyone thinks that they want a perfect man but nobody is perfect and Victor was my best friend, anything I ask he did without question and never asked for anything in return and Harrison just made me happy that's it but with Victor he made me smile, laugh, cry, angry, annoyed all of these emotions in one" Magnus was still confused

"I don't understand don't Harrison made you feel any of those?" the old woman shook her head

"No Harrison just made me happy but Victor could make me feel anything, I think my grandmother was the same because she wrote that you made her feel anything while my grandfather just made her happy, I wasn't going to repeat the mistake that my grandmother made so I chose Victor and I have never been so sure in my life" Magnus smiled "A Prince charming is just a story for little girls to create their perfect man in their heads but when they meet the right man they will know that the man they chose and they are the right man that they will call prince charming "

"Wow that was impressive, so Victor was your prince charming without you knowing it?" the old woman smiled and nodded

"Lenora?" the two turned around to see an old man with a walking stick hobbling over to them. Magnus looked at him, he had white hair that was thinning and spectacles, he wore brown trousers with black shoes and a simple green tunic shirt "who's this?" he pointed to Magnus who instantly noticed the wedding ring on his left hand making him smile

"oh hello my love, this is Magnus Wolff" Magnus tipped his hat to him while the old man smiled "Magnus this is my husband Victor" the two shook hands "what are you two talking about?" he asked curiously making the old woman smile and said

"Our twisted fairytale" Victor smiled and kissed her forehead. Magnus said goodbye to the two and thank Lenora before he was alone with the enveloped in his hands, he took a deep breath before opening it seeing an old tattered piece of paper inside, he carefully pulled it out and read it.

_My beloved Magnus..._

A:N till next time :P


	3. Chapter 3

_My beloved Magnus, _

_I don't even know if you will ever read but I told my family to pass this down until they met you. Well I married Daniel the man who I thought was my perfect man but not a day has gone past that I wished you free and gave you a chance and maybe I would have been truly happy with my life.  
>I miss how you tip your hat at me every morning, the way you smile so much that your emerald eyes squint a little, I miss how when you promise something and keep it till the end.<br>I can go on and on about what things I miss about you but remember this I will regret that I broke my promise to you, I know I promised that I would set you free, I don't know how many times I can say sorry, you might not be able to read this anyway but if you are reading then, I wish that you find happiness that I carelessly threw away.  
>I was wrong Daniel isn't my perfect man, you are. When you left there was a hole in heart that Daniel could never fill but only you could, I spent nearly lots of my time painting you and when Daniel why I was painting you over and over again, I said that this was the best friend I have ever had and I never told him how much I love him and if I gave you a chance to let you showed me how much you love me if I freed you maybe I would be happy.<em>

_I love you my true prince charming,  
>Lenora<em>

Magnus sighed as he saw tear stains on the old piece of paper so he knew that Lenora was crying when she was writing this letter then he noticed something inside the envelope, it was another piece of parchment, he opened it and his green eyes widen in shock to see it was a drawing of him with his arms around Lenora both of them had massive smiles on their faces. At the bottom sighed _Magnus, my true prince charming_ Magnus sighed as he looked up in the night sky, he was in the middle of a forest and was sat in front of a fire that he made by using his magic. Magnus was contemplating if he should burn the letter and drawing but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it instead he just put it inside his pocket.

"Wonder what Elsa's doing right now?" he asked himself as he laid back and looked at the stars that reminded him of the beautiful Snow Queen's blue eyes "arrgghh" Magnus ran his hands through his black hair in frustration "What the hell is wrong with me? I can't fall for a mortal! Why Elsa, why are you doing this to me, why do you have to be so perfect" Magnus complained, he snapped his fingers causing small sparks to came out of his fingertips, he kept playing with his powers.

The sun crept in Elsa's window causing her to sigh and covered her head with her pillow as she groaned then Gerda came in "Good morning your majesty" she said in cheery voice as she opened her curtains letting more light in causing Elsa to pull the blanket over her head "oh come on dear, Master Magnus is coming back today" Gerda watched Elsa threw the covers off before she rushed into the bathroom to get ready while the head maid smiled as she watched Elsa quickly braiding her blond hair as fast as she could.

Magnus entered the castle door then Anna flung herself into Magnus hugging her tightly that he feared that he would turn blue "Anna let the man breathe" Kristoff told his wife who let him go so he could breath.

"Sorry Magnus, we just missed you a lot" Anna said sheepishly to Magnus who shook his head

"Its fine, Princess Anna I don't mind" Magnus smiled then reached into his bag and held out a box for her "here you go, chocolate from the Eastern Isle they say it's really good" Anna squealed happily as she opened the box containing her favourite food as Magnus turned to Kristoff and handed him a compass "here it will help you find your way back" Kristoff thanked Magnus who just smiled.

"MAGNUS! Welcome back, can I have a warm hug?" Olaf waddled over to the genie that smiled at him and went on one knee so he was eye level with Olaf and gave him a hug "I missed you"

"I missed you too little buddy" Magnus laughed before letting go before getting up to his full height.

"Magnus?" a familiar voice called out on top of the staircase then Magnus heart sped up when he saw Elsa walking down gracefully the steps "welcome back" she smiled to Magnus who tipped his hat at her.

"Your Majesty" then all of a sudden Elsa hugged him "woah" Magnus was shocked but smiled as he hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you" she whispered to Magnus who smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too your majesty" he placed Elsa down on her feet before taking a couple of steps back to create a distance between them "how is everything?" he asked the Queen who sighed and shrugged

"Well not really much, just been writing to Isaac" Magnus kept forcing himself to smile and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So it's getting serious?" Magnus asked Elsa who blushed while Anna said

"Oh yeah, we think it's getting serious" even though Magnus's heart was hurting, he forced himself to smile knowing that Elsa would be happy and well taken care off when he grants her final wish. During the month he was away, Magnus taught himself to deal with pain and come to terms that Elsa won't set him free but he didn't mind just as long as he was sure that Elsa was taken good care of, when she marries Isaac. Magnus saw Elsa's future and was happy to see her having a good life with Isaac and he wasn't part of it but he was fine with it.

"That's great" Magnus commented as he said in his fake happy voice and nobody noticed it was fake "Well I'm just going to get settled in, I'll see you guys later" Magnus walked upstairs then when he was out of sight, Magnus snapped his fingers and transported back into his glass sphere.

"Welcome back did you enjoy your holiday?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face causing Magnus to frown.

"It was fine" Magnus said simply to the woman who rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that" Raven said playfully to Magnus who pushed past her then there was a three tap on the sphere "duty calls Magnus" he appeared in front of Elsa.

"How may I help you your majesty?" Magnus asked the Queen who was staring at the black metal bands on his wrists.

"Are you a prisoner?" Elsa asked seriously to Magnus who looked confuse at her question.

"I'm sorry? What?" Magnus asked Elsa who took a deep breath and asked again.

"Are you a prisoner?" the Queen watched Magnus's emerald eyes look back in the glass sphere then said

"I don't what you are talking about, your majesty" Magnus said to Elsa who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those metal bands on your wrists a book said that it means that the genie is a prisoner to the devil" Elsa explained to Magnus who shook his head.

"No your majesty, I am not a prisoner, when I was young both my parents died so I grew up in the streets then a woman offered me a job which turned me from a human to a genie and never regretted that decision so no I am not a prisoner" Magnus smiled even though he lied a little to Elsa but he had to, Elsa who sighed as she kept looking at the metal bands on his wrists causing him to put it behind him "where did you get that theory anyway?" Magnus asked Elsa who sighed and replied

"I was reading a book and it had something about genies so I thought it" Magnus nodded "sorry I didn't know your parents died" Magnus shook his head and said

"No its fine your majesty, it was a long time ago and I mean a really long time ago" Elsa sighed and nodded "I don't even remember what they look like" Elsa smiled again.

"So you still won't tell me how old you are?" Magnus smiled and shook his head.

"Nope that is a secret that I want to keep until I want to tell" Elsa nodded as she understood "So when is Prince Isaac coming back?" Magnus asked as he controlled his emotions when he forced himself to smile.

"Well Arendelle will be hosting a valentine party so he said he can make it" Magnus nodded "please promise me that you won't play pranks on him or anyone please" Elsa begged at her genie who looked into her icy blue eyes and nodded.

"As you wish your majesty" Elsa smiled and hugged him tightly which made him smile but didn't wrap his strong arms around her even though his mind was shouting to do it.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered to Magnus who just sighed "so did you get me anything?" she playfully asked Magnus who smiled and nodded "you didn't have too, I was joking" Elsa told Magnus who smiled as he snapped his fingers and showed her a small box which she carefully took in her hands.

"Hope you like it" Magnus said then looked outside "I'm just going for a walk" Magnus snapped his fingers before he disappeared and Elsa opened the box carefully and gasped when she looked inside to see a small sapphire that was shaped into a snowflake on a thin silver chain.

"Magnus" Elsa gasped as she looked carefully at the necklace in her hands "thank you" she whispered before she put it on her. Elsa didn't know that Magnus was stood outside her window watching with a smile on his face and whispered

"You're welcome" Magnus snapped his fingers to disappear and go on his walk.

That night Magnus was in the library sat in front of the fireplace watching the fire dance in front of his eyes with the drawing that Lenora made for him "who's that?" Magnus gasped and turned to Anna who was stood next to him then sat next to him,

"Somebody I used to love long time ago" Magnus said to Anna who nodded as Magnus handed the drawing to Anna who looked at it carefully.

"You two look happy" Anna commented making Magnus sigh as he stared into the fire "what happened?" she asked "if you don't mind me asking" Anna added causing Magnus to look at her carefully and the same with Elsa, there was something about her that made him want to tell her everything as well.

Magnus inhaled before speaking "well I loved her but she chose another" Anna nodded "that's why I'm afraid to love, she saw my love useless and didn't want it, that's why I know I can't fall for her majesty because I will only get hurt in the end and my love won't be as good as the one Prince Isaac can give her" Anna was about to encourage him to try but Magnus spoke before her "It's okay I rather be alone, so I won't get hurt" Anna sighed.

"If that girl can't see how great you are then she didn't deserve your love and wasn't worthy of it" Anna commented making Magnus smile a little but looked at her.

"It's okay don't worry, Princess Anna I'm a grown man I can deal with a heartbreak" Anna sighed as she rolled her eyes "the only thing I can't deal with is when a girl gets into my head, I can't stop thinking about her and didn't want a repeat of it so after I finished my job, I'll just move on" Magnus admitted to Anna who was awed that he would speak so openly to her "I have feeling that Queen Elsa and Prince Isaac will get a storybook ending" Magnus smiled sadly.

"What about you're ending?" Anna asked Magnus who sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair and said

"My ending? I don't have one, I'll never have a happy ending" Anna was about to speak but again Magnus beat her to it "Princess Anna I grew with parents that never got along so to me I see love as something that can be easily given but hard to receive it back from the person you care about, that's how I was raised your highness" Anna sighed then said

"Magnus everyone deserves to be loved and needed" Magnus just listened carefully to her as he kept staring at the drawing as his thumb were caressing Lenora's face.

"Not me your highness, things I've done and seen and caused, I don't want to hurt anyone or myself again" Magnus admitted to Anna who just listened to him "Its late your highness get some sleep" Anna sighed as she got up as did Magnus.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" Anna asked Magnus who shook his head and said

"Not yet, I'll warn you when I think I'm leaving" Magnus smiled at Anna who pouted cutely at him

"Promise?" she asked in a kidlike voice making him smile and held out his pinkie.

"I promise your highness" Anna smiled and wrapped her pinkie around his and the two shook "now get to bed" Magnus told the Princess who sighed and walked out the door then Magnus snapped his finger which made the fire go out before he headed off back into his glass sphere.

Magnus woke to weird feeling in his stomach "what the?" he asked himself then said "Elsa?" he snapped his fingers to see Elsa on her bed twisting and turning meaning that she was having a nightmare "Elsa?" magnus light shook the Queen awake "hey come on" when Magnus knew she was going to wake up, he quickly covered her mouth before she shouted out loud "your majesty it's me" Magnus whispered to Elsa who tried to get her breathing under control while Magnus pulled his hand away from her mouth "are you alright?" Magnus asked worried to Elsa who sat up and nodded while Magnus snapped his fingers and made a glass of cold water appear then gave her.

When Elsa was finished drinking the glass she looked up to Magnus then she instantly blushed a vivid red causing him to get worried then he looked down to see why she was blushing. Magnus wasn't wearing a shirt just a pair of black trousers and had the usual black metal bands on his wrists, Magnus quickly took a few steps back "umm..." Elsa blushed as she tried to avert her blue eyes on Magnus's well-defined chest but couldn't.

"I'm sorry your majesty, hang on" Magnus snapped his fingers then made a white shirt appear, Elsa didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed "Are you alright your majesty?" Magnus asked "you seemed to have a nightmare" Magnus commented to Elsa as he made his eyes look outside the window while Elsa's eyes were on the floor. Neither of them could make eye contact with each other.

"Yeah its nothing honest" Elsa said to Magnus who nodded "it was just about my parents" Magnus just listened while they still couldn't look at each other "thank you for waking me up and checking up on me" Magnus nodded.

"It's no problem your majesty, if you don't need me, I'll see you later" Magnus bowed and disappeared leaving Elsa who was still blushing, she didn't know why but she had to stop herself from trying to reach out to Magnus, her eyes looked at the glass sphere with the emerald liquid inside causing her to smile before laying back on her bed with a smile.

The next morning, Elsa and Magnus barely spoke to each other making Anna and Kristoff curious as to why "is everything alright you two?" Anna asked they were eating breakfast then she watched Magnus and Elsa blushed a dark red causing her look at her husband who raised an eyebrow at her and the couple gave each other a smile.

"Everything is fine, your highness" Magnus said before getting up and tipped his hat to them "I'll be off" Magnus walked out of the dining hall. Leaving Elsa to be interrogated by Kristoff and Anna

"Okay what's up with you two?" Anna asked Elsa who blushed even more if that was possible "did something happen?" Elsa nodded slowly causing Anna and Kristoff's jaw to drop as Elsa knew what they were thinking and she shook her head quickly.

"NO! Nothing like that!" Elsa shouted at Anna and Kristoff who looked at each other and smiled each other "honestly you two!" the Queen was now as red as a tomato and all her blood went to her cheeks which made the two believe that she will pass out soon.

"Okay okay so what happened?" Kristoff asked as he was worried that Elsa would faint. Elsa recomposed herself as she took a deep breath before explaining

"Last night I had a nightmare.." Anna and Kristoff nodded to show that they understood so far "then Magnus woke me up and he was half naked-" Anna interrupted

"Which half?" she joked at Elsa who blushed again.

"TOP! Top half" Elsa exclaimed making Anna giggle.

"Was it impressive?" Anna teased her older sister who was getting red again but she didn't answer her question but the young princess knew the answer "so I guess you were impressed" Elsa looked down on the floor "sorry continue"

"That's it, he woke me up from nightmare and I saw him half naked then he ran out off the room" Elsa said quickly to Anna and Kristoff while Kristoff nodded as Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not buying it" she joked causing Elsa to glare at her sister then Anna burst out laughing "Elsa do like him?" she asked straight to the Queen who look at the door and shrugged "who do you prefer Magnus or Isaac?" Anna said to Elsa who couldn't answer her question.

"I don't know" Elsa said to Anna who sighed and nodded

"Well you make a choice in the end you know" Elsa just stayed quiet before Anna and Kristoff excused themselves from the table leaving the Queen alone to her thoughts.

Elsa went to office and saw the list she made of Magnus and Isaac then she crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. She looked to her left to see an old family portrait of her family, she looked at her mother who was smiling beautifully at her "mama, these two men are so different yet so special who should I choose?"

"Choose Isaac" said the voice causing Elsa to furrow her eyebrows and look at the painting of her mother.

"Um..Mama how is that possible?" Elsa asked then there was a giggle behind her causing her to turn around to see Raven smiling sweetly at her "who are you?" she asked as she held up her hand at her ready to fire her powers at her.

"My name is Raven, your majesty" she bowed "I work with Magnus and frankly he is not the man you think he is" Elsa just sceptical of the woman "he is devil, that's why his bands on his wrist is black which is a sign of darkness and I had to sell my soul to him" Raven cried as she showed Elsa the gold bands on her wrists "If you choose Magnus then he will do what he did to me don't fall for it"

"What did he do?" Elsa asked not believing that this was Magnus the man she knew for a while now.

"He made me fall for him then made me sell my soul to him and I have been his slave for centuries, he will do the same thing to you, he will feed on your love then throw you away like a piece of trash" Raven said and inside she smirked knowing that Elsa was believing her "If he says that he wishes to be free don't do it, it's trick, if you set him free then Magnus will take your soul and make you his slave for eternity" Raven told Elsa whose mouth dropped in shock "I only warn you so you don't end up like me, oh your majesty the amount of blood that's on his hands, millions of innocent people died at his hands, he even killed his own parents" Raven cried as Elsa hugged her trying to comfort her "please for your last wish, please wish that I was free then Magnus would go back to sleep and I can hide him away for centuries so he can't create destruction" Elsa nodded and agreed

"I understand" Raven smiled as she wiped her tears then said

"I need to go before Magnus knows that I've been gone or he will punish me" Raven snapped her fingers and disappeared leaving Elsa in distraught.

"I thought Magnus was a good" Elsa said under breath then her blue eyes turned to anger "I need to stop him!" Elsa stormed to her bedroom and roughly tapped on the glass sphere that contained the green liquid.

Magnus appeared in front of her and was shocked to see she was glaring at him with hate "What's the matter your majesty?" he asked worried to Elsa who stomped over to him and slapped him hard on the cheek which shocked him greatly "what was that for?!" Magnus shouted at Elsa who slapped again.

"How could you?!" she asked angrily to Magnus who was confused as his cheek was stinging and were turning red.

"How could I what?" he questioned Elsa who slapped him again but he quickly grabbed her hands and stopped her from slapping him painfully again.

"Kill millions of people!" Magnus was confused then Elsa used her powers to blast Magnus back against the wall and pinned him there using his ice.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Magnus shouted then a thin yet sharp ice was prodding his neck one wrong more then he would be killed "I never killed anyone!"

"LIAR! I know you are the devil and you imprisoned a girl called Raven, she told me everything, you killed millions of innocent and killed your own parents what the hell is the matter with you!" Elsa screamed at Magnus whose eyes widen in surprise at the name Raven.

"No your majesty you got it all wrong, Raven is the devil! Not me!" Magnus said to Elsa who eyes narrowed "honest, you have to believe me!"

"Magnus tell me the truth, are you the devil?!" Elsa asked Magnus who gulped as the ice came closer to him.

"No! My mum and dad died because they were killed by thief and bandits and Raven forced me into selling my soul to her" Magnus explained quickly "she is the devil, she's the one that killed innocent people, she played unfair games with them before they died, she tortured my parents before they died!" Elsa was even confuse then said

"Why should I believe you!" she said as she retracted the ice back a little to give Magnus a little breathing space

"because I.." he looked into Elsa's eyes, my god even if she was angry she still was beautiful but Magnus shook his head "I love..." Magnus took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes "I love my mother even if they always argued with each other, my dad beat my mum and she always kept a brave face for me, my dad was a monster, Raven was the one that killed my parents, I remember I was hiding under the bed while she tortured my parents then she found me and made me sell my soul to her or she would kill me, don't you see she's the devil not me!" Magnus explained to Elsa who was still confused at what to believe "If you free her then all hell will break loose"

"Don't listen to him!" Raven came into view "NO! He's the devil, he is lying to you!" Magnus glared at Raven who pointed at him "he's the one that trick me, I was a poor girl and he promise me love and home in exchange for my soul!"

"STOP lying Raven!" Magnus shouted

"He's been like this when Lenora chose him over a man" Magnus was getting angry as he broke free of Elsa's ice not caring if he had cuts from the ice

"Stop it, Raven I'm warning you!" Magnus shouted as he marched towards Raven who cowered behind Elsa who quickly pushed him back and Magnus was being pushed back slightly but he kept walking forward

"You only wanted Lenora to set you free then you can steal her soul!" Raven said with a smirk behind Elsa who was still trying to stop Magnus from doing something stupid.

"That's a LIE!" Magnus stopped walking then glared at Elsa "I'm warning you Elsa stay out of this!" he barked at Elsa who was shocked that he said.

"Lenora didn't want your worthless and useless love, she wanted Daniel" Raven smirked at Magnus who green eyes were filled with rage "Did it hurt Magnus? That you hoped that she was the one to free you, did it hurt when she said that she didn't want you love and you were unworthy? Did your heart broke into a million tiny pieces!" Raven shouted at Magnus who was getting angrier by the minute.

"SHUT UP!" Elsa quickly cocooned Magnus in ice "ELSA final warning stay out of this!" Magnus destroyed the ice easily causing Elsa to cover her face to prevent ice from hitting her.

"Did it hurt Magnus, huh? how does it feel to be hurt again? You know the Queen will never love someone like you!" Elsa looked at Raven who was too focused on making Magnus angry not knowing that she just showed her true colours to the Queen.

Magnus snapped his fingers and made a knife appear and held Raven against the wall with the knife dangerously on her neck "I'm warning you! stop it!" Raven smirked

"Go ahead kill me! Then Queen Elsa will see what a monster you are!" Raven shouted causing Magnus to just glare at her then the Snow Queen walked over to Magnus and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus?" she whispered "it's not worth it, please stop it" Magnus looked at Elsa into her blue eyes then back at Raven who was glaring at him "Magnus please don't become a monster" Elsa hugged Magnus from the back and cried while the genie didn't know what to do "please" the Queen whispered causing him to sigh and drop Raven.

"You are weak" she said before she disappeared leaving Magnus standing frozen while Elsa was still hugging him behind and crying. Magnus could hear Elsa whispering something, he listened carefully

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered again and again causing Magnus to turn around and hugged her tightly against his chest as Elsa cried even more as she burrowed her face further into his chest "I should have believed you, I almost killed you"

"It's okay" Magnus whispered "I'm sorry shouted at you" Magnus rubbed her back trying to calm her down

"No you had every right to shout at me, I didn't listen if you haven't noticed I'm quite stubborn like Anna" Magnus smiled as he lightly chuckled before he hugged her tighter

"Listen everything that Raven told you was a lie, I never killed anyone it was her, she's the one that abuses her powers" Elsa nodded

"who was Lenora?" Elsa asked Magnus then she felt him stiffen at the name

"Elsa, even after all these years I am not ready to say what happened but she's the reason why I don't want to love anyone anymore" Magnus commented as Elsa listened to his words carefully

"Was it true that you love me?" Elsa asked bravely to Magnus who took a deep breath and said

"Yes its true but it will never work I can't make you happy not like Isaac can so I'm going wipe your memory again so you won't remember this happening" Magnus leaned down to capture Elsa's lips at first the Queen was shocked then returned it happily. After a few minutes they parted, Magnus cupped her cheek as Elsa starting crying again causing him to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"Please don't wipe my memory" Elsa begged to Magnus who just kissed her forehead and whispered

"It's for the best, I love you" Magnus smiled then snapped his fingers causing Elsa to stand frozen then Magnus disappeared back into his sphere. Elsa broke out of her trance and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked herself then saw Magnus's sphere and picked it up carefully then she tapped it three times.

"Your majesty?" Magnus bowed at Elsa who smiled at him.

"Magnus I need help deciding on my two wishes" Elsa sat on a chair while Magnus took a seat on her windowsill with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I told you before your majesty, they are your wishes, wish for something you want" Magnus smiled sweetly at her causing her to sigh.

"What would you wish for?" Elsa asked Magnus who sighed and shook his head

"Nothing your majesty, I'm content" Magnus smile got larger which caused Elsa to be a little confused then Magnus explained "I've never been this happy in a long time thanks to you, your majesty" Elsa was more confused at what he was saying.

"I don't understand" Elsa told Magnus who just smiled and said

"Sorry majesty but you just make me happy" he winked at Elsa who blushed causing him to laugh "oh okay what do you want?" Elsa shrugged causing him to laugh "well like I said I will wait till you know what you wish for"

"What happens after I make my final wish?" she asked Magnus who sighed and said

"Well after I grant you your final wish, I get sent back into that sphere.." he pointed to the glass sphere in her hands before continuing "and sleep until somebody wakes me again, it's a cycle" Elsa nodded "So you excited for the valentine ball?" Elsa shrugged "I heard Prince Isaac is coming" the Queen blushed a vivid red causing him to laugh but his heart was being torn to shreds however he kept a brave face on.

"You are attending right? Please" she begged Magnus who sighed and nodded "thanks, oh goodness is that the time?" Elsa looked at the clock in her room "I need to go see Anna" Magnus nodded before tipping his hat her

"I'll see you later your majesty" Elsa quickly went to meet with Anna leaving Magnus alone

"I love you" he whispered under his breath "but I can't give you everything you deserve, I know you will be happy with Prince Isaac, your future together looks happy and content but I guess this is what I get for giving my love but at least I know someone will love you when I'm gone" Magnus sighed "valentine ball huh?" Magnus got an idea "would it work though?" he asked himself then he thought of the Queen in his head making come to a conclusion "hope it works"


	4. Chapter 4

"_It's for the best, I love you"_ Magnus's voice echoed in his mind as he waited inside his glass ball "Well at least I kissed her" he said to himself with a smile on his face. Raven hadn't shown her face to Magnus or Elsa which Magnus was very thankful for, he didn't know where she went but he knew when he was finished granting Elsa's wishes, he would meet her again.

"Tomorrow is the valentine ball" Magnus heard someone enter Elsa's room, he listened carefully to the voice and recognized it to be Gerda but there was someone with her making him curious "Your highness have you noticed that Queen Elsa is smiling more lately so is Master Magnus do you know why?" Magnus blushed at what the head maid said.

"I know what you mean but Elsa won't tell me why but to be honest I hope she picks Magnus in the end" Anna said honestly causing Magnus to eavesdrop he didn't want to but he wanted to listen to her "I keep saying to Magnus try and win her heart and you'll never know but he says he's afraid to love because of his past" Magnus sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair while he continued listening.

"I know it's hard dear but Queen Elsa is a Queen and people will have high expectations from her and besides it looks like Prince Isaac will win her hand, I mean they keep exchanging letters a lot" Gerda placed a hand on Anna's shoulder before changing Elsa's bed sheets before Anna took a seat next to where Magnus's glass sphere was placed, on Elsa's bedside table which made him a little nervous.

"Yeah but I want Magnus to win because you don't see them when they are together like I do Gerda, Elsa and Magnus's eyes light up, they can't stop smiling at each other, it's like they fill the room with love" Anna exclaimed as she picked up Magnus's glass sphere and noticed the green liquid inside "that's weird" she commented.

"What's weird dear?" Gerda asked as she put in new bed sheets for Elsa.

"This glass sphere, Elsa got it on her birthday which was around two months ago the same time Magnus showed up" Magnus eyes widen at in shock as she started piecing everything together "You know what's weird as well there I asked Kai to find records on Magnus but he couldn't find any"

"Maybe he is a drifter your highness" Gerda commented as she smoothes out the creases on the bed sheets.

"Drifter?" Anna repeated to Gerda who nodded and said

"A drifter is a person who just travels from place to place like a ghost if you will" Anna nodded "but to be honest I think Magnus may have powers like Queen Elsa" Gerda comment making Magnus gulp loudly and was thankful that they couldn't hear him or everything will come out.

"Why do you think that?" Anna asked curiously to Gerda who said

"Well I don't know if my eyes deceived me because I thought I saw Master Magnus went around a dead end but when I went to look for him, he was gone" Anna thought at what she said "but maybe it's my old eyes deceiving me" Magnus sighed in relief as the princess placed his sphere back into its original place before the two left Elsa's room.

"That was close" Magnus said to himself before he snapped his fingers to disappear from his sphere. When he appeared in Elsa's room the door opened causing him to freeze and suck in his breath.

"Magnus?" Elsa entered her room "there you are, please save me" Elsa begged making Magnus confuse.

"Save you from what?" Magnus asked at Elsa who closed the door behind her before flopping down on her bed while Magnus took a wooden chair and turned it around so his chest was on the back of the chair with his arms crossed on the top of the wooden chair.

"My advisors they are pressuring me to marry Isaac, I mean I only known him for two months for god sake" Elsa complained at Magnus who just forced himself to smile and nod at her "Magnus your my person advisor, so do your job and advice on what to do" Elsa begged her genie who chuckled softly before clearing his throat and said

"Well, I have never known anyone that falls for a person in two months" he said but his mindsaid _"Except for me" _Magnus shook that thought out of his head "but it all goes down on how you feel your majesty"

"Magnus that isn't much help" Elsa complained making him smile "All my life I have told myself to conceal don't feel, and I don't know what being loved feels like" Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers causing a small feather that tickled her nose causing her to sneeze cutely like a small animal making Magnus laugh a little "What was that for?" Elsa sat up and looked at Magnus who was smiling brightly at her.

"Your majesty, I can't believe what you said, Anna loves you, Olaf loves you, Kristoff and Sven loves you, Kai, Gera, your servants and people of Arendelle loves you" Elsa blushed a little at what he said "Isaac loves you" he hated himself for saying that but she did deserve to hear it.

"And you?" she asked Magnus causing him to look at her "how do you feel about me?" Magnus tugged on his shirt's collar nervously.

"That is something I can't tell you" Magnus playfully winked at Elsa who blushed even more "I'll tell you before I leave" Elsa lost her smile at the thought of Magnus leaving, he notices her losing her smile making him look at her "what's the matter your majesty?"

"When you leave, are you going to wipe my memory?" Elsa asked sadly to Magnus who sighed

"If you want me to your majesty" Elsa shook her head.

"Please I want to keep the memories you have given me" when she said that Magnus felt like he got stabbed in the heart, he hated the amount of times that he wiped Elsa's memory but it was for the best.

"Very well your majesty" Magnus tipped his hat at Elsa before getting off his chair "the valentine ball is tomorrow are you ready for it?" he asked the Queen who bit her lip and shrugged "Prince Isaac will be there" Magnus watched her blush making his heart break but he kept smiling as he kneeled down in front of Elsa even though he was on his knees, he was still a couple of inches taller than Elsa "Don't worry you will be fine, I promise" Magnus bravely kissed her forehead which shocked her "I need to go check something, I'll be back tomorrow around the time of the party okay?" Elsa nodded slowly still shocked from the kiss on the forehead she received.

Magnus got up on his feet before snapping his fingers and left Elsa alone who was still shocked in her room "Elsa?" there was a familiar knock on the door but she was still too surprise to say anything "is everything okay?" Anna entered and looked weirdly at her.

"Yeah everything is fine, Anna" Elsa quickly recomposed herself while Anna didn't buy it.

"Okay what happened?" the Princess asked her older sister who was about to say everything was fine but she spoke over her "and don't tell me it's nothing.." Anna took a seat next to Elsa "now spill!" the snow queen sighed then said

"I was talking to Magnus.." Anna's smile was growing "and before he left, he kissed my forehead which surprised me a lot" Elsa watched Anna squealed and tackled her down on to her bed "Arrghh, Anna get off me!"

"Aw is Elsa having trouble on who to pick?" Anna teased Elsa who sighed and nodded slowly causing Anna's smile to fade then turned serious.

"I don't know Anna with Isaac I feel happy and content but with Magnus he can make me feel happy, sad, surprised , excited all at once" Anna was surprised to hear that from Elsa but listened carefully at what the Queen had to say then when she was finished Anna spoke

"To be honest Magnus is quite magical" Elsa's eyes widen in fear but Anna didn't notice as she continued "I mean I've never seen you laugh so hard when you and Magnus are together after meeting" Elsa sighed in relief then blushed at what Anna said "yeah I was walking past the meeting room" Every time the meetings were over, Magnus would take the seat next to Elsa, the two would have a like a fifteen minute talk and it would just be the two of them laughing at anything. To be honest Elsa has never laughed so much when she's with Magnus when they had those talks, somehow Magnus was able to make her laugh till her sides hurt and her throat was sore also her eyes crying from laughing.

Elsa would miss those moments with Magnus when he leaves her when finished granting her last two wishes, but in truth Elsa was trying to stretch the time so Magnus wouldn't leave so soon and she wanted to think about her remaining wishes carefully. Elsa wanted to give Magnus one of her wishes but he didn't tell her what he wanted.

"Want does he want?" she asked to herself forgetting that Anna was next to her.

"Who is he?" Anna playfully nudged Elsa who snapped out of her train of thought and blushed "was it by any chance Magnus?" Elsa's blushed went deeper which told Anna her guess was right "Do you know where he went?" she asked to Elsa who's blushed lessened and nodded.

"Yeah he will be back tomorrow for the valentine ball, Prince Isaac is coming as well" Anna's smile slightly lessened then nodded.

"What you wearing?" Anna asked Elsa who gasped

"I don't know, oh god the ball is tomorrow and I have nothing to wear" Anna rolled her eyes "what?"

"Elsa you have powers so create a dress" Elsa slapped her forehead

"I can't believe I forgot about that" Anna giggled.

It was time of the party, Elsa was looking everywhere for Magnus but he was nowhere to be seen. Prince Isaac was apparently running late so Elsa was just stood on the podium watching people enjoy the party. There was a cough behind her causing her to whip around and smiled when she saw Magnus smiling widely at her.

Elsa mouth gaped open when she saw what Magnus was wearing. Magnus looked like a prince in one of her and Anna's old fairytale book that their mother's used to read to them. Magnus wore a military style coat that was dark blue nearly black that had golden buttons sewn on them and he had his hat on, he wore a black trousers that was tucked into black leather boots "Your Majesty" Magnus took off his head and bowed properly at Elsa before standing tall again putting on his hat again which made Elsa noticed that he shaved his beard making him more handsome for some reason "Sorry I'm late" Magnus kissed her hand and winked at Elsa who then shook her head and smiled

"Where did you go Magnus?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and playfully tapped his nose.

"That's for me to keep and for you not to find out" Elsa playfully rolled her eyes "may I have a dance?" he asked as he held out his hand for her, she raised a playful eyebrow at him when she said

"Hm..I don't know, will you step on my feet again?" Magnus scoffed and crossed his strong arms across his chest causing her to smile.

"I promise that I have improved my dancing" Magnus bowed at Elsa who smiled and took his hand before Magnus lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Who's leading?" she playfully said to Magnus who smiled as he placed his strong hand on her waist while the other held her hand tightly while she placed her free hand on his broad shoulder.

"I think I'll be able to lead this time, your majesty" Magnus whispered lowly in her ear which made her involuntary shiver before they started dancing. The two were so busy dancing to notice that everyone stopped to watch them.

"Someone has been practicing" Elsa told Magnus before he spun her around gracefully.

"Thanks" Magnus commented as they continued dancing. When the music stopped, Elsa and Magnus stopped dancing then everyone clapped at them causing them to blush as they bowed to everyone then at each other.

"Well it looks like that you have improved" Elsa playfully said to Magnus who kissed her hand before "looks like Isaac is here, I'll see you later, your Majesty" Magnus tipped his hat at her and left even before she could stop him

"Magnus-" Elsa called out but he was already gone for her causing her to frown then there was a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see a man with short dark brown hair, he was wearing a massive smile on his face causing his grey eyes to squint a little, he had a light short brown beard forming.

"Your Majesty, my name is Sam but my buddies call me Sam Gun and I was wondering if you would dance with a simple man such as myself?" the man tipped his grey ivy cap at Elsa who looked at his attire. He wore a dark emerald tailcoat with silver trimmings, he had a collared shirt that was dark blue and a black cravat and finally he wore black trousers tucked into black trousers.

"Why do they call you Sam Gun?" she asked curiously to the man who smiled handsomely at her

"Because I'm a sharpshooter, I am the best around" The Queen nodded with a smile "So can the beautiful Queen of Arendelle dance with a person like me?" Elsa blushed as she giggled as he held her small dainty hand with his large and rough hand then they started dancing.

"So can I ask what you do for a living?" Elsa asked Sam who winked at her making her smile and blush a little

"I am just a simple person, your Majesty, I work on the docks and I know Master Kai so he invited me" Elsa nodded as she let him twirl her around

"My aren't you a good dancer" Elsa told Sam who smiled and spun her around again

"Why thank you" Sam said in a cheerful voice. The two were dancing happily together then there was a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn to see Isaac

"May I cut in?" the prince asked Sam who sighed for a second then nodded before spinning Elsa into Isaac's arms.

"I'll see you later, your majesty" he bowed at Elsa who smiled and nodded before Sam walked away.

"Well hello there Elsa" Isaac said playfully asked the Queen who smiled

"Hello Isaac care to explain why you are late?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at Isaac who coughed uncomfortably at her

"My boat ran a little slower than expected" the Queen thought for a moment and hoped that Magnus didn't have anything to do with that but he promised her so I believed his word "So I see you were dancing with Sam Gun should I be jealous?" Elsa giggled

"I just met him, what's it with people these days thinking they fallen in love within the first meeting" Elsa asked herself and Isaac who just smiled then bravely kissed her forehead causing her to blush

"I apologize for being so forward" Isaac said quickly to Elsa whose eyes wondered to where Magnus was then sighed and said

"Its fine, thank you for that not many people tried that" she commented making Isaac eyebrows furrowed

"Who are the others?" Isaac asked Elsa who blushed and didn't looked in his eyes "It was Magnus wasn't it?" the prince guessed but the Queen's reddened cheeks went a darker shade meaning that his guess was right making Isaac sigh "Who do you want? Him or me? Choose now" Isaac asked sharply at Elsa who looked shocked for a moment "Look Elsa I don't want you toying with mine and Magnus's affection not that you would, please choose soon, and if you choose me and I'll make you the happiness woman on earth" Elsa took a step back from him.

"I need some air" Elsa pushed through the crowds of people into the balcony to get some peace and quiet. When she got outside, she saw Sam leaning against the balcony looking up in the stars "Sam?" the man turned around and tipped his cap at her "What are you doing out here?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Just looking at the stars, I love looking at them every night" Sam commented as he sat on the balcony while Elsa placed her hands on the balcony and looked up

"They look beautiful tonight" Elsa commented making Sam smile and said

"They are pretty but not beautiful to me" Sam said with a smile while Elsa looked at him curiously "You are very beautiful, I don't that word even suits you, I can't think of a word describing how you look, I mean beautiful doesn't even seem the right word" Elsa blushed at the compliment

"Thank you Samuel" Elsa watched the man frown

"Don't I hate being called Samuel your Majesty, Sam would do" Elsa nodded

"Very well Sam, thank you" Sam smiled then gave her a pink rose which she accepted "Thank you" she said again to the man who grinned even more and said

"No problem your majesty" Sam looked at his watch and saw the time "I apologize but I'll see you later" Sam tipped his hat at Elsa who nodded and watched him leave.

"Who's he?" Magnus asked Elsa causing him to scream to see Magnus was sitting on a tree branch that was a metre away from the balcony before he snapped his fingers and appeared as he sat on balcony.

"That was Sam Gun" Elsa told Magnus who nodded then noticed the rose in her hand.

"that's a pretty flower for a pretty girl" Magnus commented "but to make you a beautiful girl you will need another rose" Magnus snapped his fingers and made a emerald rose appear "now I know I won't be here long so here is something to remember me by" he handed the flower to who smiled and said thank you.

"I don't want you to leave" Elsa told Magnus who sighed and nodded

"But it has to happen your majesty" the Queen nodded at him causing her to sigh as she looked at the roses in her hands "but I know you will be taken good care of, you will have a long happy life" Magnus added then he took off his hat and ran his hand through his black hair "I promise you, you will be happy" Magnus smiled sweetly at Elsa who smiled and said

"What will happen to you?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know I just go back into my sphere and sleep till some wakes me up it can be up to a year, ten years, hundred years or even a million years" Elsa mouth opened a little in shock causing him to smile and said

"It's not that bad your majesty but I will miss seeing you and this place every day, hey never know I might get waken by your great great great great great grandchildren" Magnus chuckled at the thought "I'm pretty sure your beauty will be passed down to generations" Elsa blushed at his comment and mouthed thank you to him while the genie smiled

"So will you tell me who you are marrying?" Elsa asked Magnus who playfully stuck his tongue out at the Queen who smiled "please tell me" Magnus sighed and said

"Well nothing is set in stone it can very well change your majesty" Elsa nodded in agreement before she asked again

"Will you tell if I get a happily ever after?" Magnus sighed and walked over to Elsa

"You and I might have a different idea of a happily ever after" Magnus told Elsa who looked at him and said

"What is you ideal of happily ever after?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled sadly

"I could had it but a girl chose someone else but my idea of a happily ever after is to loved and needed by the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman and do everything I can to make her happy and loved" Elsa smiled as Magnus explained what he wanted as he looked up into the night sky "but I lost my hope of getting after my heart was smashed to pieces so I don't believe in having one for myself" Elsa looked down sadly

"Oh Magnus everyone deserve a happy ever after" Elsa told Magnus causing him to cup her cool cheek and leaned forward so their forehead was touching

"You deserve it the most, and I promise that I will not leave till you have the best happily ever after" Elsa nodded and whispered thank Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead "you deserve a happy and fulfilled life and I will make damn sure that you are well taken care off before I leave" Magnus kissed her forehead which now she quite enjoyed receiving.

"Thank you and I think I know what to wish for you, I wish-" Magnus placed his finger tips on her pink soft lips

"No you will not wish for me to have a happily ever after" Elsa eyes widen in shock "it was just a guess but I think I got it right?" Elsa nodded making Magnus shake his head "please I rather wishes that you want, than what I want, please promise me that the last two wishes are for you and they would make you happy because that is my job" Elsa sighed "promise me" he whispered

"I promise" Elsa bravely got on her tiptoes to kiss his stubble cheek making him blush and smile "but please don't leave till I make a choice on who I choose for my king?" Magnus's chest tightened but nodded

"As you wish but please enjoy the party" he kissed her forehead again before he snapped his fingers and disappeared causing her to sigh.

"Elsa?" Anna walked out on to the balcony with a worried look her face "is everything alright?" Elsa sighed as looked up in the stars

"Oh Anna I don't know who to choose" Elsa sighed "my head is telling me to choose Isaac but my heart is telling me to choose Magnus, please help me" Elsa begged Anna who sighed

"Okay what are the things you like about Prince Isaac?" she asked as the two took a seat on the balcony looking up in the stars.

"Isaac is like the prince Mama used to read to us when we were kids" Anna nodded

"Yeah I thought I wanted that but then I met Kristoff" Elsa looked at Anna "I thought I wanted someone who was a Prince Charming but Kristoff makes me feel so alive and angry at the same time" Elsa look at her weirdly causing Anna to giggle "I thought that I wanted a perfect life but I didn't Kristoff made realise that perfect is boring, I love annoying him and he loves annoying me but we work, I love him, what does Magnus make you feel?" Anna asked seriously to Elsa who sighed and said

"He makes me feel safe, sad, magical, anything Anna, he makes me feel anything at once" Anna smiled "but we can't be together" Elsa told Anna who lost her smile

"Why not?" she asked Elsa who sighed

"Because we just can't, it won't work" Elsa remembered one of Magnus's main rule _"I can't fall in love with a mortal" _Magnus's voice echoed in her head causing her to sigh "it's against the rules" Elsa said to Anna who frowned.

"If this is about him not being royal, Elsa you are the Queen! You can do anything you want" Anna exclaimed at Elsa who sighed and shook her head.

"No Anna it still won't work" Anna huffed and looked back into the crowd to see Magnus talking to Kristoff having a good time then Elsa looked where she was looking "He won't be here forever"

"I wish he did" Elsa eyes widen in realisation but Anna didn't notice "well I need to get back" Anna walked back into the party but before she left she said "Please Elsa choose what makes you happy".

That night when the party was over, Elsa made sure that she didn't see Isaac because right now it would be awkward to see him since he basically making her choose which she wasn't ready for yet. Elsa waited till the glass sphere was filled with green liquid which meant that Magnus was back. The Queen the two roses she got from Sam and Magnus in an ice vase she created and placed it next to Magnus's sphere.

Elsa fell asleep waiting for Magnus's return. She opened her eyes to see that it was morning, her blue eyes darted towards the sphere but it still didn't have the green liquid which meant that Magnus never returned which made her worry. There was a knock on the door, Elsa hoped it was him "your majesty it's time to get up" Elsa sighed knowing that the person on the other side of the door was Gerda.

"Okay Gerda, thank you" Elsa said to the head maid who walked away not knowing that Elsa was nearly on the verge of tears

"Elsa is everything okay?" a familiar voice spoke causing the Queen to whip around to see Magnus wearing his usual attire without his hat causing his black hair go into his eyes , this made Elsa blush a little "why are you crying?" Magnus asked worried to the Queen who shook her head as she wiped her tears away

"Nothing" Magnus knew it was something but didn't want to push it "where were you? you didn't return into your sphere last night, so I got worried" Magnus smiled and shook his head

"I actually did return but you feel asleep and this morning I went to help Kristoff with something" Elsa nodded "you know even if I'm not inside that sphere, still tap it three times and I will come, I promise" Elsa nodded

"I want to make wish" Elsa said sharply to Magnus who looked at her and nodded "can I wish that you never leave" Magnus was shocked at the question "I mean you said it yourself you love this era and well you can live here in the castle with us" Magnus was utterly shocked at the request "I will make this wish if you want me too" Magnus sighed as he sat on the windowsill crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Your majesty, I have been alive for a long time, I don't want to live while you guys leave when time passes, that's why I prefer to wipe memories" Elsa sighed and nodded before making a final decision in her mind.

"Oh, I choose..." Magnus looked up "I choose Isaac" the genie's chest tightened but he smiled and nodded "I want you to stay until I marry please, that is my wish" Magnus sighed.

"You know the words your majesty" Magnus said to Elsa who nodded and took a deep breath.

"I wish that you stay with me until I get married to my prince charming" Magnus shakily snapped his fingers.

"As you wish" he whispered with a smile, Elsa said thank you then went over to him and hugged him when they parted Elsa noticed Magnus bangs were getting into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"You hair has gotten long" Elsa commented causing Magnus to blush and he said

"Yeah I just snap my fingers to cut my hair" Magnus was about to snap his fingers but Elsa held his fingers with her small dainty hands to stop him

"May I cut it?" she asked Magnus who looked at her "If I go wrong, you can just snap your fingers to get your hair back" she joked making him smile and nodded

"Fine your majesty" Elsa led Magnus to a seat on her vanity that had a mirror in top of it then Elsa came behind him and wrapped an sheet around his neck and tied it

"This too tight?" Elsa asked Magnus who shook his head

"No its fine your majesty" Magnus told Elsa who nodded then searched her vanity for a pair scissors "um..how many times have you done this your majesty?" Magnus asked worried to Elsa who smiled sheepishly at him and said

"Never this is my first time" Magnus eyes widen in fear causing her to giggle "it will be alright besides if anything goes wrong, you can just snap your fingers and it will return back to normal" Magnus sighed in defeat and nodded as his eyes darted towards the pair of silver scissors in her right hand causing him to gulp loudly.

"Just please don't cut my ears off" Elsa playfully scoffed as her soft cool hands played with his black hair then took the first cut. Magnus heard the scissors cut and winced a little bit then Elsa carefully cut his hair. Magnus let Elsa cut his hair as he stared at her through the mirror, he could see the concentration in her beautiful blue eyes as she cut his hair. Elsa moved to the side of him

"Magnus can you please turn to your right please" Elsa told Magnus who nodded and turned his head the other way causing her to roll her eyes "no this way" she turned his head so Magnus was face to face with her breasts causing him to blush and slightly become a little hyperventilated but Elsa was too busy cutting his hair making sure that everything was even, Magnus would see the top of her corset causing him to blush even more as his eyes locked themselves to the ground. Elsa leaned down so she was a couple of inches from his face as she bit her lip in concentration while she cut his bangs.

"How is it looking?" Magnus asked Elsa who stood back and turned her head to the side to check then nodded

"What do you think?" Elsa stepped to the side so Magnus could look at himself in the mirror, Magnus looked to see that the Queen was chewing on her lips in nervousness

"Thank you, it looks fine but I need to take a shower so it get rid of the loose hairs" Magnus let Elsa untie the sheet around his neck "I'll help you clean up" Magnus snapped his fingers to make his hair disappear "thank you again" Magnus kissed Elsa's forehead as Elsa closed her eyes to enjoy his touch

"You're welcome" Elsa whispered then when she opened her eyes Magnus was gone causing him to sigh "Is choosing Isaac the right thing?" Elsa sighed as she went to her office then bumped into Isaac

"Elsa please may I talk to you" Elsa's eyes were looking around for a quick exit "please" Isaac held her hand and pleaded causing her to nod "how about we talk in your office?" Elsa nodded and led Isaac to her office.

When they were inside her office, Elsa sat at her desk while Isaac kept standing in front of her "What do you want to talk about Isaac?" she asked the Prince who sighed and spoke softy

"I apologize for yesterday, I was out of line for pushing you to choose, I said that I would wait and I should have, I'm sorry" Elsa just listened to Isaac "but please I just want to be the one that makes you happy and smile, I promise that I will love you until the day I die, I promise to love all of our children as much as you, I promise that I will give you the life you deserve" Elsa's widen as Magnus came in

"oh sorry I'll come back later your majesty" Magnus bowed his head but Isaac stopped him from leaving

"Do you love the Queen?!" Isaac asked impatiently to Magnus who looked shocked at the question "I'll ask again are you in love with the Elsa?!" Isaac grabbed him by the collar and made him look at him in the eyes "are you?!" Magnus eyes looked over to Elsa before he sighed

"No" he said simply as Isaac let him go "but here this if I find out that you have mistreated Queen Elsa I will make sure that you regret it because Queen Elsa is an amazing woman and deserves a happily ever after, you understand?" Magnus said coldly to Isaac who stiffened before nodding sharply at him "Good" Magnus got out of Isaac's grip and glared at him

"I assure that Elsa will be in good hands" Isaac told Magnus who scoffed and said

"I don't doubt that" Magnus tipped his hat "I'll see you later, Prince Issac" his voice dripped heavily with sarcasm then he turned to Elsa and bowed properly at Elsa "Good bye your majesty" Magnus left the room.

"Magnus.." Elsa called out but he was already gone then turned to Isaac who sighed

"You majesty do you love Magnus?" Isaac asked seriously to Elsa who sighed "i will give you three months to choose and If you choose Magnus I will go away and leave you so you can be happy with him" Isaac bowed before he left Elsa to her thoughts.

Elsa sighed as she sat on her office chair and looked at her family portrait "mama please tell me what to do" Elsa complained then her office door burst open causing the Queen screamed in shock to see Gerda coming in.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" Gerda asked Elsa who covered her face with her hands

"I'm just confuse who to choose" Elsa told the head maid who sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"It will work out in the end my dear" Gerda told softly to the young Queen who sighed then the door burst open again causing the two women to see Anna who was breathing heavily "what happened?" Gerda told Anna who was trying to regain her breath back

"Ma-Magnus has been stabbed and he is bleeding heavily" Anna reported to Elsa and Gerda who both gasp "he is in the infirmary being treated by the doctor-" before Anna could continue the story Elsa had sprinted towards the infirmary leaving a trail of ice behind her.

AN: I got the haircut scene from full metal panic, so credit to them. Anyway please leave comments and reviews till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was pushing past her servants, tripping on her own feet and Anna was chasing after her but she didn't stop until she got into the infirmary where Kristoff were waiting outside the closed door "Elsa! Wait" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand to prevent her from walking in while the doctor was still performing surgery on Magnus

"Please I need to see if I can help" Elsa said desperately but Kristoff blocked the door causing the Queen to glare at him "Kristoff I swear to god if you don't move I will freeze you against the wall!" Elsa warned the mountain man who stayed quiet but still prevented Elsa from entering. Anna grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pulled her back

"Elsa calm down please" Anna told Elsa who was trying to get out of Anna's grip but the princess gripped tighter on her older sister "Magnus will be okay" she tried to sound convincing but Elsa saw past it

"Anna how deep was the wound?" Elsa asked shakily as Anna looked over to Kristoff who nodded

"It went through his chest the doctor said that it was inches away from his heart" Anna said softly and sadly to Elsa who sighed as tears started to form in her eyes as did Anna's. Gerda came drying her hands with a cloth, the three could see that the cloth was covered with blood which they guessed belonged to Magnus

"Gerda how is he?" Elsa asked quickly to Gerda who sighed

"He's stable at the moment but we don't know when he will wake up" Gerda told the group who nodded as the doctor came out wiping his sweaty forehead

"master Magnus will be fine but he just needs to get some rest" Doctor told everyone "the wound was inches to his heart and he is lucky to be alive"

"So you know who did it?" Kristoff asked the doctor who shook his head

"I don't know, I saw him stabbed against wall with a sword against his chest" Doctor told everyone who nodded "but it looked like he was just been stab so he did lose a lot of blood but he will be a bit weak when he wakes up but if he eats well he will be back to normal, I'll come back tomorrow to check on him" Doctor bowed and left.

"Elsa you go, we'll leave you two alone" Elsa nodded as she carefully entered hospital to see Magnus lying down sleeping with his chest covered in bandages. The Queen took a seat beside his bed; Elsa reached out and held his large hand with her small dainty hand

"Magnus please wake up, open your wonderful emerald eyes" Elsa whispered as her other hand ran through his short black hair and she sighed when he didn't respond.

"Elsa he will be fine" a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see Prince Isaac with the worried look in his green eyes "how did this happen?" Isaac asked Elsa who shook her head

"I don't know" Elsa said sadly then cried into his chest as he rubbed her back

"Let leave him so he can rest" Isaac told Elsa who sighed and agreed.

_Elsa had no idea where she was. She was in a castle but it wasn't Arendelle castle. Everything was white clean marble, it was so clean that she can see her reflection "oh dear, oh dear, the Queen is giving birth!" a woman who looked around mid forties to early fifties whose brown greying hair that was in a bun but some of her hair was escaping from the knot, she pushed past Elsa who believed herself to be a ghost her. _

"_Arrghh!" a piercing scream caused Elsa to look at where the woman ran down. Someone walked past her. Elsa looked at the woman she had black hair and familiar green then her train of thought was broken when there down the hall to follow the painful screaming down the hall. _

"_My sister is giving birth" the woman said to herself excitedly as she ran down the hall and Elsa followed her "Need to help deliver the baby" she said to herself while Elsa just watched._

_When they entered the room, Elsa saw a beautiful woman with red hair with green eyes, she was sweating hard but in her arms, she was cradling a small baby while there was a man with dark brown hair and kind brown eyes smiling at the new mother."Rose there you are, come meet your nephew" Rose walked slowly towards her sister _

"_Nephew? I have a nephew?" Rose said as tears started to form in her green eyes "Oh what's his name, Francine?" Rose asked her sister who smiled at her husband _

"_Marcus" Francine told her sister "where's your son?" she asked Rose who smiled then pointed to the door causing everyone look towards the door to see a little boy no older than five peaking his head out of the door. Elsa noticed that the boy had black hair and familiar green eyes _

"_mama? Is my cousin here?" the little boy asked cutely as Rose motioned him to enter _

"_Have a look for yourself sweetheart" Rose lifted the boy up in her arms so he could look down at the baby in Francine's arms _

"_He's small" the little boy said causing everyone in the room including Elsa to giggle a his comment _

"_Well Magnus, this is Marcus your baby cousin" Elsa eyes widen in shock to find out that the little boy was the handsome emerald eyes genie, when he was a child. Someone snapped her fingers causing the scene to disappear._

"_What are you doing here?" an feminine voice said to Elsa who turned around to see Rose staring at Elsa who bowed her head in embarrassment "who are you?" she asked _

"_I'm Elsa" the Snow Queen said to Rose who nodded _

"_Why are you trying to get into my son's memory?" Elsa shook her head _

"_No I'm not I just feel asleep and woke up like this" Rose looked at Elsa before sighing and said "I have been watching Magnus since the day, my husband and I died and you have made quite an impact on him" Elsa blushed and smiled a little but it didn't last when Rosa said "Don't hurt my son because his heart is too broken to love so please after he grants your final wish, you will be happy for the rest of your life" Elsa nodded seriously at Rosa who smiled a little _

"_If you don't mind me asking how did you die? Your highness" Elsa asked Rose who sighed and said_

_"Please call me Rose, please I don't like using titles" Elsa smiled and nodded "you don't remember?" Elsa shook her head to Rose who placed her hand on her forehead and groaned "Magnus why did you do that, clearing her memory" Elsa heard the end _

"_What? He erased my memory?" Rose bit her lip and sighed "when?" she asked curiously _

"_He erased your memory a couple of times to protect you please don't say anything to Magnus" Elsa sighed and looked down on the floor but Rose made her look at him "Elsa please I beg of you, Magnus just wants to protect you" Elsa nodded "Now you will wake in ten minutes, so any questions?" _

"_Just one, can you see my future?" Rose nodded "who will I marry? I am so confused on who to choose" Rose sighed and snapped her fingers causing two pictures of Magnus and Isaac appeared in front of her _

"_Nothing is set in stone, Elsa but either of these men will make you happy but only one of them can make you feel a lot more, well time is running out" Rose started to fade away as Elsa nodded "I know you will choose the right man" _

Elsa opened her eyes to see Magnus's glass sphere by her bedside table, she carefully picked it up in her hands, she hugged it tightly against her chest and closed her eyes "Please be okay" she prayed "please be okay" the door burst open and Gerda entered

"Milady, Master Magnus is awake" Elsa smiled as she nodded

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa quickly made her way towards the infirmary to where Magnus was. When she entered a kind happy smile greeted her

"Hey there stranger" Magnus smiled weakly at Elsa who smiled and ran over to him before hugging him causing him to say "oomph" Magnus laughed softly as he hugged Elsa back just as happily "hey how are you? Sorry to make you worry" he rubbed her back as the Queen started to cry.

Magnus held Elsa in his arms enjoying the contact _"Fool! You cannot fall in love with a mortal!" _ His mind said but his heart said something else _"shut up, let me enjoy this closeness with Elsa" _

"Magnus who stabbed you?" Elsa asked Magnus who closed his eyes and thought for a moment

"I don't remember" Magnus said honestly to Elsa who sighed and nodded "I'm sorry I was just walking down the hall then I was chocked against the wall then stabbed, sorry I'm not much help" Elsa shook her head and said

"No its okay Magnus you just woken up so please you still need to rest" Magnus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed then Gerda came in

"Master Magnus doctor instructed you to eat" Gerda placed the bowl in front of Magnus who thanked her before she bowed and left. Magnus had no idea why but his grip was weak probably due to him sleeping and not eating and Magnus did eat a lot for a genie and a man his built. Elsa noticed Magnus having trouble gripping the silver spoon so she reached out and took it from his hand

"Here let me Magnus" Elsa lightly blew on the spoon to cool down hot soup then guided it to Magnus's mouth who instantly opened and ate the soup.

"Thank you" Magnus whispered to Elsa who smiled secretly as she gathered another spoonful of soup. After five minutes Magnus finished the soup with the help from Elsa who had a question that's been in her head for a while now "You look like you have something on tip of your tongue, your majesty" Magnus said to Elsa who looked at him

"I want to know what you did before you were a genie?" Elsa asked causing Magnus to sigh and instantly remembering his mother and father who died at the hands of Raven "Did you have a mother and a father?" Elsa decided to approach the question differently, Magnus didn't say anything but nodded "What happened to them?"

"Your Majesty please don't pry into my private life, I'm not ready to talk about what I was or did when I was a kid" Elsa sighed and nodded

"I'm sorry" Elsa whispered to Magnus who sighed as he reached for her small hand and held it tightly

"Elsa please I will tell you before I leave I promise and I never break my promises" Elsa smiled and agreed

"Okay Magnus, I'll wait" Magnus mouthed thank you to her "but before you leave, I want to know everything okay?" she nodded then Magnus pulled her towards him into a hug

"Isaac has chosen well" Magnus whispered and Elsa noticed there was a hint of sadness and pain in the tone of his voice "I know you will be happy with him" Magnus let Elsa go before he threw the bed sheet cover off him "okay let's get up" Magnus took a deep breath before standing up "woah" Magnus legs felt a little weak but he noticed a fresh new poet shirt that Gerda left out for him.

Elsa watched Magnus stretch his muscles instantly loving how they moved as Magnus rolled and stretched his muscles _"Wow, for a man who has lived for a long time, he has a nice body" _Elsa thought causing her to blush as she shook the thought _"what the heck is wrong with me, I chose Isaac right?"_ Elsa looked again at Magnus who still had his back turned from her _"Anna was right, Magnus does look really hot without his shirt on" _Elsa couldn't stop looking at Magnus who groaned as he over stretched his chest causing him to groan causing to break Elsa's concentration.

"Do you need help Magnus?" Elsa asked Magnus who turned around with his arms in the shirt sleeve but couldn't put the shirt on properly "let me help" Magnus stared into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes as she helped put the shirt on him. The two stared at each other for more than ten minutes which felt like eternity to them then the two knew what they were doing causing the two of them to blush and look away from each other.

"Thank you, your majesty" Magnus said before he bowed his head before he picked up his hat and put his hat on. There was a wave of awkward silence between the two then Anna came in

"Magnus! Your alright" Anna sprinted to Magnus before jumping at him, luckily Magnus had good reflex and caught Anna and groaned as he groaned in pain "ops sorry didn't mean too, I mean I missed you and everyone is worried about you" Anna muttered to the point where Magnus and Elsa even herself didn't know what she was talking about "wait what?" Magnus chuckled softly as he placed Anna on her feet

"Thank you Princess Anna" Magnus was thankful that she came in to break the awkward silence between him and Elsa "so what's up with you two?" Anna noticed Elsa and Magnus not looking at each other

"Nothing" Elsa said quickly "I have to do my duties, I'll talk to you later, Magnus" the man nodded as he tipped his hat at Elsa before the Queen left the two alone.

"What happened?" Anna asked coyly to Magnus who blushed and lowered his hat to cover his red face as Anna smirked while she crossed her arms in front of her chest "well..I'm waiting Mr Wolff"

"Nothing happened Princess Anna, I assure you" Magnus blurted out to Anna who just raised an eyebrow at him causing him to blush even more "honestly, I uh need to get some fresh air" Magnus bowed at Anna and quickly left causing Anna to try and stop him but Magnus already left.

"Please please Elsa pick Magnus" Anna whispered under her breath.

Magnus stayed inside his crystal ball and resting his injury, even if Magnus was stabbed in the heart, he wouldn't have a died due to the fact that he was a Genie so his body would easily repair itself but it still hurt.

"Am I in love with Queen Elsa?" Magnus asked himself as he sat crossed legged and had his arms crossed in front of his chest "we she's funny, smart, kind, just, beautiful, amazing Queen, able to put smiles on people's faces" Magnus's mind kept going on how great Elsa was causing him to stop "oh my god...I'm in love with Elsa!" Magnus said as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his black hair "Oh boy, I'm in trouble"

Unknown to Magnus that Elsa was in her office with her hands on her blond hair "I'm in love with Magnus!" she said then the door burst open

"I KNEW IT!" Anna came in causing Elsa to scream in surprise

"Anna why are you eavesdropping!" Elsa asked angrily to Anna who kept staring at her

"You do love Magnus!" Anna pointed at her older sister who blushed deeply and looked away from her sister's blue eyes "so tell Isaac that you chose Magnus and not him!" Anna demanded Elsa who sighed

"Anna it's not that simple, Anna, he's not..._human" _Elsa said the last word in her mind so Anna wouldn't hear it

"He's not what?" Anna asked Elsa who shook her head "not royal?" Elsa shook her head "Elsa it doesn't matter if Magnus isn't a Prince, I mean you just confessed you love him" Elsa sighed again

"Anna it's not that simple" Elsa said to Anna who rolled her eyes "Anna you don't know him like I do!"

"You love him and he loves you, what's not so simple!" Anna shouted causing Elsa to groan and bury her face into her hands

"Anna I love him, I do but he will be leaving soon" Anna frowned

"Why is he leaving soon?" Elsa sighed and closed her eyes "Elsa please tell me, I can help" Anna told her older sister who came to a decision.

"Because he's not human" unknown to them that Magnus had appeared on Elsa's office balcony and hid behind the side of her glass door to remain undetected.

"Wait what?" Anna was confused while Elsa was praying that Magnus would forgive her for telling Anna but she needed to understand "what do you mean he isn't human?"

"Magnus is-" Magnus quickly teleported in front of Elsa's office door burst in

"You Majesty there is a problem!" Magnus quickly said

"What?!" Elsa and Anna said quickly while Magnus looked around to the room to think of something, he snapped his fingers from behind and said

"There is a thunderstorm coming!" Anna and Elsa turned around to see dark rainclouds approaching them fast "I think Olaf and Sven are afraid of them" Anna nodded then went to tell Kristoff leaving Magnus and Elsa in the room "Your Majesty you are not allowed to tell anyone not even Anna that I am your genie!" Magnus shouted at Elsa causing her to wince

"I'm sorry but Anna was-wait how much did you hear?" Elsa asked worried to Magnus who sighed and controlled his anger before he said

"When you said 'because he's not human' your majesty if you do that again, something might happen to you" Elsa nodded

"What will happen to me?" the Queen asked worriedly to Magnus who sighed

"I don't know but for your protection do not tell anyone, I will wipe the fact that you almost said that I was a genie from Princess Anna's mind" Elsa sighed and nodded before Magnus snapped his fingers "I've done it now better get rid of those clouds" Magnus snapped his fingers again then all the black cloud vanished.

"How is wound? Are you still hurt?" Elsa asked worriedly to Magnus who smiled and shook his head

"no I'm alright, your majesty don't worry your pretty little head about me" Magnus smiled at Elsa "Well I need to go see help Kai with the spring festival in two days" Elsa nodded

"Oh my I forget about that" Magnus smiled "do you need help to set up?" Magnus shook his head

"No its fine, your majesty don't worry, it will be done in a snap" Magnus winked at Elsa who smiled a little with her cheeks redden. Magnus tipped his hat and left Elsa alone.

"Master Magnus please help us with these chairs" Kai told Magnus as the genie came out on to the castle courtyard where they were setting up for the spring festival to celebrate spring "that is if you can, I understand if you are still hurt" Magnus smiled and shook his head as he rolled up his long sleeves to his elbows before he picked up two wooden chairs and followed Kai outside

"Where do you need to put them?" Magnus asked Kai who looked around then pointed to a table that was missing some chairs "alright" he carried the chairs and placed them on one of the long tables

"How are you feeling?" A masculine voice said behind Magnus causing him to turn around to see Isaac looking worriedly at him

"I'm fine, Prince Isaac" Magnus nodded respectfully at him

"I really am appalled at the way I got angry at you, Magnus hope you can forgive me" Magnus sighed and said

"no you were right, Queen Elsa has chosen you and I'm happy for both you" Magnus forced himself to smile even though he felt like he was stabbed multiple times in his heart

"Queen Elsa has chosen me?" Isaac said with surprise laced in his voice "but why do I feel like I won?" he asked Magnus who sighed and shrugged "I love Queen Elsa but I'm not sure if she loves me" Magnus looked down onto the floor and said

"If you two get married please promise me that you will crawl to the ends of the world to make her happy" Isaac smiled and said

"Yes I promise Magnus, so you know who stabbed you?" Isaac asked Magnus who sighed and shook his head

"No I can't remember, it was wearing a cloak so I couldn't see the face" in his mind, Magnus was thinking it was Raven but a small part of him saying it was Isaac but he wouldn't do that would he? Magnus shook his head _"no Elsa has already chosen him why the hell would he even try to kill me? _He asked in his mind then sighed

"Prince Isaac, Master Magnus could you please help us with this banner?" Kai asked as he was holding a large rolled up yellow banner. Magnus and Isaac nodded before they went to help finish setting up for the festival. When they were finished, the two sat on the grassy part ground to try and get some rest after tiring day of preparing for the spring festival that was commencing in two days.

"When are you going back to the Northern Isle Prince Isaac?" Magnus asked the Prince who sighed

"Tomorrow" Magnus nodded and smiled at Isaac "Magnus what does Queen Elsa like?" Isaac asked Magnus who looked shocked at the question

"I beg your pardon?" Magnus looked at Isaac who blushed red

"Well I'm not a romantic guy" Magnus listened carefully "before I leave I want to do something for Elsa but I don't know what, do you have any ideas?" he asked the genie who sighed then said

"You know today is a full moon tonight and there is a waterfall close by so take her a picnic there, I think she would love it" Isaac smiled and patted his arm

"Thank you, Magnus, I must go and plan it" he said happily before getting up and leaving, Magnus lowered his hat before he laid down on the grass with his arms crossed and placed behind his head to get some rest. Unknown to Magnus, he had dozed off for an hour and the sun was setting.

"Master Magnus would you like something to drink?" Magnus lifted up his hat to see Gerda with a glass of water in her hand, Magnus sat up but groaning slightly from his wound before he took the drink from the head maid's hand

"Thank you Gerda" Magnus said before he drank the cold water then he got up

"Sir what are you doing here? Its getting late" Gerda told Magnus who nodded and yawned a little "now you won't be getting much sleep" Magnus nodded

"I'm sorry Gerda I don't know why I just get tired easily now" Gerda nodded "probably due to my injury"

"Prince Isaac has taken Queen Elsa for a picnic isn't that sweet, looks like we will have a new king soon" Gerda told Magnus who smiled slightly and the loyal servant of Elsa and Anna noticed that there was sadness in his eyes which made her wonder "is everything alright?"Magnus snapped ut his trances and said

"Yeah everything is fine Gerda, no problem if you excuse me, I need to get something to eat" Magnus tipped his hat at her before leaving Gerda who watched him enter the castle

"Master Magnus should have seen the way Queen Elsa looked at you when she walked passed you before she left with Prince Isaac, the love in her eyes, you couldn't miss it" Gerda said under her breath before going inside the castle to do her duties.

Magnus laid in his room that Elsa had given to him when he started to work as her personal advisor so it don't look weird that Magnus went into Elsa's room to go back in his glass ball but sometimes Magnus liked to sleep here because it gave him time to think.

There was a knock on the door "um..come in" Magnus sat up from his bed as the door opened revealing Anna "Prince Anna" Magnus made a move to get up but Anna stopped him so Magnus laid back down again.

"Its Magnus, I guess heard that Elsa went on a date with Prince Isaac" Anna said sadly as she sat on a chair beside him "I'm so sorry Magnus"

"Its okay, Princess Anna I won't be staying long" Anna frowned "you won't stop me Princes Anna, from leaving"

"I wish she picked you" Magnus as he held her hand tightly

"Prince Isaac will love her so much that she will forget me I promise you" Anna shook her head and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I don't her to forget you, Magnus you have brought so much happiness into our lives, wish you didn't leave" Magnus sighed then quietly snapped his fingers then went under his bed and grabbed a small wrapped package box before handing it over to Anna "what is it?" Anna asked curiously as she looked at the small parcel

"Open it and find out" Magnus said before sitting up and letting go of Anna's hand so she could open the present. Anna quickly tore open the present like a child at Christmas causing Magnus to smile at how childish the Princess can be.

Anna opened the black velvet box and opened it before she gasped loudly as her fingers lifted it and pulled out a small delicate necklace that was shaped in a small flower that was created by a light pink crystal "It's beautiful Magnus" Anna commented as she put it on

"I was going to give for your birthday next month but I'll give it you now before I leave" Magnus said to Anna who hugged him tightly which shocked him a little but hugged her back "you better go, I think Kristoff is waiting for you" Anna nodded and left Magnus who smiled.

"Some mortals are nice" Magnus said to himself with a smile "I'll miss you guys when I leave" Magnus closed his eyes to relax

"Magnus?" a familiar voice that he hasn't heard for a very long time caused him to open his eyes and look around the room

"Mom?" Magnus said as his voice broke

"Magnus" Magnus looked by the window and sure enough that there was a woman with her wavy black hair that trailing down her back and her green eyes was staring at his; there was her smile that Magnus missed seeing. Rose was wearing a white long elegant dress as she sat on the windowsill smiling at her son who couldn't help to smile back at her as his emerald eyes started to water

"Mom" Magnus said as tears fell down his face as he walked towards Rose who got up with her arms open for him, Magnus hugged her tightly "I miss you" Magnus whispered to Rose who sighed and rubbed his son's back to try and comfort him "I'm so sorry, Mum I didn't-"

"shhh..its okay Magnus, sweetheart" Rose said softly to Magnus who sighed and nodded "now why did you let Elsa into your memories, even Lenora never seen your memories when she asked so why?" Magnus and Rose took a seat on the windowsill "well Magnus?" Rose asked her son who sighed and shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I wanted one person to know, parts of my past that I miss and I love" Rose nodded and continued to listen to him "I promised Queen Elsa that I would tell her my past before I leave"

"Do you love her?" Rose asked Magnus who sighed and ran his hand through his black hair and shrugged

"She's a mortal and she has one last wish before I leave, she chose Isaac and I'm h-happy for her" Magnus's voice broke a bit in the end causing Rose to sigh.

"You are nothing like your father you know that Magnus" Rose said to Magnus who scoffed angrily

"I will never be like him!" he spat at thinking about that horrible man "I still can't believe that I am half of him!" Rose sighed as her small pale hand held Magnus's rough hand.

"When I met your father, I was forced to marry him because it was my duty as the eldest, your father won your granddad over but I could see straight through his disguise but didn't have a say and the only thing I was thankful for is him giving me you" Magnus nodded.

"I wish I saw through him as well mum, I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you from him" Rose shook her head and ran her fingers through his black hair.

"You were a kid, Magnus I'm sorry you watch us get tortured and die, to make matters worse you became Raven's servant" Magnus sighed and kissed her forehead and said

"No mom, its fine it makes want to hate her more and one day I will be free from her, even if it isn't Elsa who frees me, maybe one day I'll be free" Rose smiled as she kissed Magnus's bearded cheek then started fading away.

"I'll always be there for you Magnus" Rose's son nodded as he closed his eyes and sighed as Rose faded away.

"I love you mom" Magnus whispered then opened his eyes to see his mother was gone. Magnus got up and looked outside to see it was very dark causing him wonder how late was it. There was a knock on the door.

"Magnus please can I come in?" Elsa voice spoke from the other side of the door, Magnus quickly got up and made sure he looked presentable before saying

"Come in your majesty" the door opened as Elsa entered "how may I be of service your majesty?" Magnus bowed at Elsa who sighed and said

"Isaac kissed me and said that he loves me" Magnus clenched his fist tightly and forced himself to smile at her

"And what did her majesty say?" he asked Elsa who blushed

"I accidentally send an artic blast causing him to fly towards the waterfall..." Magnus tried to bite back the laugh but he cleared his throat to try and stop but a small laugh came out causing Elsa to glare at him "it's not funny! I was just shocked that he said that" Elsa blushed deeper while Magnus took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing

"So you have had an interesting date then, your majesty?" Magnus said with a smile on his face causing Elsa to roll her eyes "where is Prince Isaac?" Magnus asked Elsa who sighed

"Well back at his ship preparing to leave for tomorrow" Magnus nodded then pulled a chair

"Your majesty please take a seat" Elsa thanked Magnus before taking a seat with her hands elegantly folded on her lap, like a Queen should. Magnus took a seat in the windowsill "what are you doing here late at night?" he asked as he snapped his fingers making a pocket watch appear then saw it was twelve at midnight.

"I wanted to ask you something" Magnus nodded as he continued to listen to her "When you were still in a coma, I had this weird dream that you were a prince and your mother was called Rose, you lived in a castle.." Magnus started to smile a little "your auntie was giving birth with your cousin, Marcus" Elsa left the part that she met his mother "you were a prince?" Magnus sighed

"Long long time ago, your majesty" Elsa nodded

"How long ago?" Magnus smiled and playfully tapped his nose

"No sorry your majesty, I will reveal what my real age is, before I leave" Elsa sighed sadly not wanting Magnus to leave "So any thoughts of your last wish?" Magnus asked Elsa who nodded "care to tell me?" he asked but Elsa looked down on the floor causing him to stand up and kneeled down in front of her, still he was a few inches taller than her.

"I don't want too" Elsa told Magnus honestly causing him to lift her head up by using his finger that was placed under her chin so she looked up at him and was forced to look at his enchanting emerald eyes

"Queen Elsa what are you think about wishing? " Elsa sighed "please" Elsa stayed quite causing Magnus to smile and kissed her cheek "when you're ready" Magnus got up and was about to walk away but Elsa quickly grabbed his hand causing him to stop moving "your majesty?"

"Why are you such a gentleman?" Elsa said to Magnus "I keep trying and trying to say to myself that Prince Isaac is the right choice but I can't help...I can't help-" Elsa started crying causing him to go back on his knees and wiped her tears away with his thumbs

"Can't help what?" Magnus whispered softly to Elsa who averted her blue eyes from his emerald eyes "Elsa, can't help what?" Elsa involuntary shivered because of the way Magnus said her name without using formalities, she desperately wanted him to say her name again

"I can't help-" Elsa couldn't say it causing Magnus to sigh and said

"Elsa please tell me why are you crying? Come on a beautiful face such as yourself shouldn't be crying, your too beautiful for that" Magnus tired to make Elsa smile which worked

"Stop it, I hate it when you do that, I can't help falling in love with you more!" Elsa gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands while Magnus just stared at her with pure shock written on his face "I'm sorry, I need to go" Elsa quickly got up and pushed past Magnus before running out.

Elsa locked herself in her room and threw herself on her bed crying. Elsa forgot that Magnus had magical powers so he could just pop in easily with a snap of his fingers. Magnus waited at her door not wanting to breach her privacy so he softly knock on the door "Your majesty are you alright?" he asked but he could hear crying "Elsa please open the door, let me talk please" when Magnus didn't hear anything causing him to sigh and sit against her door.

"okay since you won't talk I will, I am the son of Rose and Walter Wolff, my dad pretended to be a good suitor for my mum just so he could be king, and my granddad fell for it but my mum didn't but she was forced to marry him even though they never loved each other so I grew up a relationship where my parents didn't love each other so that's why I am prone to getting my heart broken because I don't know what it feels like to be in love because I never saw it between my parents but they loved me but not each other, Elsa I will continue this story but you need to open the door" Magnus sighed then the door opened causing him to fall back "arrgghh" and hit his back on the floor.

Elsa giggled causing Magnus to peak one eye at her and smile "Are you okay?" Elsa said with a giggle as Magnus picked himself up and said

"yeah" Elsa closed the door behind Magnus "want to know what happened?" Elsa nodded before she sat on her bed while Magnus pulled up a chair beside her "now where was I?" Magnus said trying to remember

"How you never saw it between my parents but they loved you" Elsa tried to jog his memory then he remembered

"Oh right, I never loved my father, he taught me things that aren't very suitable to say or do to women, he abused my mother behind closed doors" Elsa nodded "Elsa is it true that you're in love with me?" Elsa blushed and slowly nodded "I need to know why? I thought you chose Isaac, please tell me" she took a deep breath and spoke

"I thought choosing Isaac meant that it means that everyone would be happy at my choices, I thought Isaac was my prince charming" Magnus took a deep breath in "but I realise that I don't want perfect, I want someone who messes up but tries to fix it, who can make me laugh till my sides are hurting, be able to irritate me easily, Magnus you make me feel a thousand feelings at once while Isaac just makes me happy"

"Elsa I don't deserve someone like you, you deserve someone who will see you everything you are and accept you, someone who will give you all the love and happiness you deserve I don't think-" Elsa had flung herself at Magnus kissing him with every emotion going to through her. Magnus was shocked at first but he kissed her back.

"Hey Elsa can I burrow your one of your shoes for tomorr-" Anna opened the door and stopped talking as she found her sister on Magnus's lap, their lips locked with each other but parted when they saw Anna "you know what I'll just go find another pair of shoes from my room" she awkwardly backed away from them and shutting the door behind her while Magnus and Elsa just looked at each other with shock "YES!" they heard on the other side of Elsa's bedroom door causing them to look at the door before looking at each other.

"Well um.." Elsa coughed as she got off Magnus who was blushing red so he lowered his hat so Elsa couldn't see his face "that was um..awkward" Magnus nodded but got up

"I'll see at the festival tomorrow, your majesty" Magnus bowed his head and tried to leave but Elsa grabbed his hand

"WAIT!" Elsa blushed at raising her voice "I know that you can't fall in love with a mortal, its against the rules but Magnus I l-love yo-u but I know we can figure out how to be together" Magnus sighed and kissed her forehead

"your majesty, I love you too but this is why I hoped to you pick Isaac even though it hurts thinking about it but I don't know how we can ever be, so I think it would be best if you chose Isaac, I'll wipe away our memories that this ever happened" Magnus was about to snap his fingers but Elsa froze his fingers preventing them from moving.

"Wipe my memory and I will hate you" Elsa said angrily to Magnus who sighed

"It's for the best" Elsa slapped Magnus hard on the cheek

"Who do you think you are? Thinking you know what's best for me and what I want!" Elsa shouted at Magnus who sighed "how dare you think what I want!, Magnus how many times have you wiped my memory?" Elsa crossed her arms across his chest causing him to sigh "well how many times?" she asked impatiently

"A couple of times" Magnus said quietly

"And what happened before you wiped away my memories?" Elsa asked Magnus who shook his head

"No its for the best your majesty" Elsa glared at Magnus and used her powers to blast Magnus out of her room then slammed the door behind him causing him to sigh "That went well" Magnus muttered as he rubbed his backside that was now sore. Magnus sighed as he got up and knocked on the door again "your majesty please let me explain"

"Go away Magnus, I will not speak to you until next week!" Elsa shouted from the side of the door.

"next week?" Magnus sighed and held out his hand up in defence before sighing

"Okay your majesty you win" Magnus sighed then walk away. Leaving Elsa in her room with anger in her arms crossed against her chest "to bad I'm a sore loser" a voice spoke behind her causing her to turn around to see Magnus with a smug look on his face

"Magnus I'm warning you!" Elsa raise her hand up ready to blast him but Magnus just smirked and snapped his fingers before walking towards Elsa who tried to shoot him an icy blast but nothing came to her will causing Magnus's smirk as he walked towards her slowly "Magnus return my powers now! As your Queen I order you" Magnus wrapped his strong arms around her waist

"you really want to know one of times I wiped your memories was when I did this" Magnus leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips at first Elsa was shock but couldn't help to return it. Elsa felt Magnus lightly push her against the wall as they continued to kiss passionately.

Elsa placed her hand on his chest and tried to push him away so she could breathe, Magnus placed his forehead with hers as their tried to get their breathing back to normal "So we kissed and you wipe my memory?" Elsa whispered jokily to Magnus who sighed and said

"Your majesty I love you, honestly but I'm afraid to love" Magnus said to Elsa who sighed

"Why are you afraid to love?" Elsa asked Magnus who showed Elsa the drawing that Lenora made "whose this? Your lover?" Magnus shook his head

"No that was my fiftieth master, Lenora, I fell in love with her but she wished that she meets her Prince Charming and I left after her final wish has been made" Elsa nodded as she saw the sadness in his emerald eyes "your majesty, I care about you a lot but I don't want my heart to be shattered into millions of tiny pieces like that time"

"Magnus I want to make my final wish" Elsa told Magnus who looked up and step back from Elsa ready to listen "I wish for you to be free" Magnus eyes widen in shock

"how did you know that?" Magnus asked Elsa who smiled

"I heard you talking to your mother and that you said that you didn't care if I wasn't the one to set you free and that you would let me go to Isaac" Magnus sighed then Elsa hugged him tightly "Magnus I have truly fallen for you, and when I kissed Isaac and I didn't feel a spark that I was looking for but when I kissed you I felt alive, I guess my mind still remembers the feeling of me kissing you even when you wiped my memory" Magnus nodded

"Elsa are you sure that you want to waste your final wish on me?" Elsa sighed and nodded

"Magnus this wish isn't a waste, Magnus I want you to be by my side always, I want to see and talk to you every morning, I want you to be the one at the end of an aisle, the one that I marry" Magnus smiled "I want you to be the one that gives me children, I want to-" Elsa started crying and couldn't finish causing Magnus to hug her tightly and said

"Elsa, are you saying that you choose me?" Elsa nodded as her face was still buried against his chest causing him to smile and said "what about Isaac?" she pulled back so she could look at him

"I told him that I chose you because I figured out that you are my prince charming in disguise not Isaac" Magnus smiled and kissed her again "Please tell me I still have a chance with you" Elsa begged Magnus who smiled and hugged her tightly again "I promise that I will take good care of your love and won't shatter your heart, please tell me I still have that chance to prove it"

"Elsa I love you, I will give you a million chances but you need to promise that you will keep loving me and I will keep loving you back" Elsa smiled and nodded before she got on her tiptoes as Magnus leaned down to kiss her.

"Well aren't you going to grant my final wish?" Magnus sighed then was about to snap his fingers but he froze "Magnus is everything alright?"

"Dear oh dear Magnus broke the rules, falling in love with a mortal?" Elsa looked behind Magnus to see Raven shaking her head at Magnus who was frozen "I told you" Raven squeezed her hand causing Magnus to groan in pain and be brought to his knees with a hand on his heart

"MAGNUS!" Elsa saw Magnus shaking badly in pain as his hand clung tighter on his chest while Raven kept squeezing her hand tightly ever so slowly causing Magnus to groan in pain even more "stop it please!" Elsa shouted then shot an ice blast at Raven but she was unaffected.

"Time to die Magnus!" Raven shouted as she squeezed her hand tighter again


	6. Chapter 6

"ARRGHHH!" Magnus shouted in pain as Raven clenched her hand tighter and tighter causing his hand on his heart to clasp tighter "S-arghh-TOP!" Magnus pleaded

"Please stop, you're hurting him stop I implore you!" Elsa begged Raven who glared at her then stop her hand squeezing which made Magnus sigh in relief as he tried to regain breath into his lungs.

"Are you will to take his place, your majesty?" Raven asked Elsa who looked shocked at what she said while Magnus struggled to get up when Raven aimed her hand towards the Snow Queen who was ready to fight.

"No leave her alone, don't you hurt her!" he shouted as he leaned against the wall and glared at Raven who just smirked at him then she blasted Magnus against the wall so hard causing him to cough out a bit of blood as he got up.

"How far are you willing to go to protect the Queen?" Raven asked Magnus who went in front of Elsa "I am the devil and I always get what I want" Elsa quickly remembered everything, Raven lying to her and caused her to attack Magnus and him wiping away her memory of their first kiss.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked Raven who smiled and said

"To kill everything and everyone who is precious to you" Magnus glared at Raven as he held Elsa's hand tightly while his other hand was ready to use his magic

"Why? What the hell have I ever done to you?!" Magnus shouted to Raven who grinned at him

"I don't know Magnus, I just like to see people get hurt!" Magnus growled "like how your parents begged for me not to kill you" Elsa watched her genie getting angrier and angrier even more. Suddenly there was a hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"Magnus" he turned to see Rose who shook her head at him "don't, Magnus let me deal with this" Rose's son nodded and stepped back next to Elsa "Raven! I had enough of you hurting my son and causing him so much misery!" Raven just glared at Rose "let my son go!"

"No I will not, if he goes then who I will I torment?" Rose and Elsa glared at Raven who just smirked then snapped her fingers then out of nowhere a long sword stabbed him through and through his chest inches away about his heart which was the same place so his wound re-opened again "Shame, you will die Magnus" Raven told Magnus who coughed out blood as he went on his knees. Magnus slowly and painfully pulled out his sword away from his chest then threw the bloody sword on the floor.

"Magnus! No you can't die, you're a genie!" Elsa told Magnus as she placed his head on her lap as tears fell on Magnus's face while Elsa tried to wipe her tears off Magnus's rough bearded cheeks as Magnus's heartbeat was getting slower and his breath was shortening

"Two hundred and fifty" Magnus gasped out to Elsa who became confuse at what he said

"I'm sorry? What?" Elsa said as tears fell down more on her face and onto Magnus's cheek

"I am two hundred fifty years old, I promised that I would tell you that" Magnus told Elsa who smiled through her tearful face.

"You're looking good for your age" Elsa joked as her voice was cracked from her body trying to stop herself from crying.

"Well I do try my best" Magnus said to Elsa who sniffed as he shakily raised his hand and placed it on her now warm cheek to wipe away her tears from her face.

"Don't leave me now Magnus please I love you" Magnus painfully smiled at Elsa "please I love you, I promised you that I will take good care of your love please let me prove it by staying with me" Elsa begged Magnus who sighed then Elsa leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips which he happily replied too but Elsa noticed that his response was getting weaker by each second.

Elsa parted from his lips as she stared into his emerald eyes, and then there was a glow on his wrists causing her to look at his black metal bands on his hands that was glowing golden "what! NO! That is impossible!" Raven shouted in shock and anger when she saw the metal bands started to fade away. Rose smiled then said

"Looks like Elsa is Magnus's perfect match" Elsa watched Magnus's metal bands was fading making her smile knowing that he was free from Raven. Rose kneeled next to Elsa then placed her hand on his chest where the wound was "Elsa thank you" Magnus's mother smiled beautifully at Elsa who watched her hands started to glow a light green as his wound started to close up. After a couple of seconds Magnus's chest wound was a small scar that was very visible unless you were really close to it, you would be able to see it.

"I love your son, Rose" Elsa told Rose who smiled and nodded before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I know just promise you will take good care of my son, his heart won't be able to take anymore heartbreak" Elsa smiled and nodded causing Rose to hug her tightly as she glowed and started to fade away "thank you Elsa" she whispered

"I promise to give my all to Magnus" Rose smiled and nodded then kissed her forehead before getting up then stared at Raven.

"You are coming with me!" Rose shouted at Raven who shook her head

"Like hell I am!" Rose shook her head then snapped her fingers causing Raven to be bound in a white light which she was unable to get out from "let me go!" Raven shouted causing Rose to just shut her mouth with a snap of the hand.

"I have been waiting a long time to just be able to have enough power to get rid of you!" Rose told Raven who was still struggling to get out of the white light band "now my boy will be happy" in a bright flash they were gone.

Magnus opened his eyes to see he was in his room "guess it was just a dream" he closed his eyes again as his hand rubbed his wrist which caused him to instantly open them to see that his metal bands were gone "it wasn't a dream" Magnus said then instantly remembered Elsa and their kiss "Elsa" Magnus pulled the bed covers off him then got up and quickly regretted it as his legs were quite weak which caused him to fall back on the bed then the doors opened revealing Gerda who smiled at him

"Ah your up, master Magnus are you hungry?" she asked Magnus who nodded "well I will just tell Queen Elsa that you are awake then I will prepare you something to eat it is almost lunch time, she has been worried sick about you" Gerda told Magnus who smiled and nodded before watching her leave.

After a couple of minutes has past "Magnus?" the soft beautiful voice caused him to turn his head towards the door to see Elsa at the doorway, her icy blue eyes was threatening to cry as her lips was curved into a beautiful smile "MAGNUS!" Elsa sprinted towards Magnus and hugging but Magnus was surprised at this causing him to wrap his strong arms her waist as Elsa pushed him down back on the bed

"Omph..oww" Magnus wheezed out causing Elsa to lift her weight off Magnus slightly but Magnus quickly hugged her back to his chest and laid back on the bed which made her scream a little "I love you" he whispered as Elsa smiled and whispered back

"I love you too, your mother was nice, she took Raven with her" Elsa commented as she burrowed into his chest

"Yeah thank you for setting me free, Elsa I owe you" Magnus told Elsa who shook her head and smiled "Thank you for being an amazing and loving, name anything you want and I will give it to you"

Elsa thought for a minute before looking at Magnus who grinned before saying "There is one thing I want.." Elsa told Magnus who look down at her as she looked at him

"What? What do you want Elsa, I'll give you anything you want" he whispered to Elsa who cupped his bearded cheek with her soft hands making him look at her straight in the eyes

"I want you to love with all your heart and I will love you back with mine" Magnus smile and leaned down so their foreheads were touching "that is what I want, the only thing I want" Elsa whispered to Magnus who smiled and said

"I will give you all that I am and more" Elsa nodded and kissed his forehead "how are you feeling?" she asked Magnus who smiled and said

"I'm okay but now that you here I am awesome" Elsa giggled "but I am hungry though" he told Elsa who smiled and got off Magnus before helping him up

"Come on lets get you something to eat, you have been asleep for a week" Elsa told Magnus who nodded then right on queue his stomach growled demanding for food causing the Queen to giggle while Magnus blushed before she pulled him downstairs to the dinner room to eat.

When they entered they saw Kristoff, Anna and Isaac who all stared at Elsa and Magnus who entered with their hands intertwined "FINALLY!" Anna shouted loudly as she pumped her fist in the air causing everyone to look at her strangely "ops sorry" Anna blushed as she quickly sat back down. Isaac stood up from his chair and made his way to Elsa and Magnus.

Magnus held Elsa's hand tighter "So you picked Magnus then? Your majesty?" Elsa nodded

"I hope that we can still be friends, Isaac it's just that-" Isaac held his hand up and said

"it's okay I just want you to be happy" Isaac looked at Magnus "take good care of her, if I find out that you have been mistreating her, I will hunt you down you understand?" Magnus gulp and nodded "good" Isaac bowed his head before leaving.

"Did we already have the festival?" Magnus asked everyone who all looked at Elsa who sighed and said

"No we didn't" Anna smiled then said

"Elsa was too worried about you to be able to host the party" Elsa blushed at Anna's teasing making Magnus smile

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't want you to postpone the festival, forgive me" Kristoff hit the back his head

"Idiot everyone was worried about you" Kristoff told Magnus who sighed then looked over to Elsa

"Do they know?" Magnus asked Elsa who shook her head

"No I wanted you tell them" Magnus sighed while Kristoff and Anna had no idea what they were on about

"Tells us what?" Anna asked Magnus and Elsa while Kristoff crossed his large strong arms across his chest and waited for them to speak

"You know how I always say that I won't be staying long, right?" Anna and Kristoff nodded making Magnus take a deep breath as Elsa's held his hand tightly for support then he continued speaking "I am not a human, I am Elsa's genie" Anna and Kristoff mouth gaped open in shock and was just staring at him and Elsa "guys? Everything alright?" Magnus asked as he snapped his fingers in front of their faces

"wait wait hang on" Anna spoke first "you were Elsa's genie?" Magnus nodded "you granted her 3 wishes?"

"actually five" Elsa added causing Anna to glare at Magnus

"I thought three wishes?" Anna asked Magnus who sighed and said

"I gave her five because I could" Magnus smiled as Anna just pouted

"Why it is that Elsa is so lucky, I mean she got a handsome genie who gave her five wishes instead of three" Kristoff coughed causing Anna to blush "I mean he's got nothing on you, honey" Anna said quickly causing Magnus and Elsa to laugh as Magnus wrapped his strong arms around Elsa's waist and gave her a hug from behind.

"So Magnus can you do magic?" Kristoff asked Magnus who thought for a moment then said

"You know, I haven't checked, let me try something" Magnus snapped his finger but nothing happened causing him to sigh while kissing his stubble cheek "Looks like I lost my magic"

"Magnus I'm sorry" Elsa said but Magnus just smiled and kissed her

"If I give up my magic because I get to be with you then I don't care" Elsa smiled and hugged him tightly while he just hugged her back.

"So why were you put in a coma?" Anna asked a little jealous of Elsa's had a magical boyfriend but then Kristoff kissed her forehead causing her to forget her silly jealous and hug Kristoff. Magnus told them everything

"I am the son of Rose and Walter Wolff, we lived in the Aquila Kingdom, the king and queen was my mother's sister however Raven came and destroyed everything, she killed my family and made me her slave which was a genie so I have been a genie for almost two hundred forty years" Anna and Kristoff nodded

"What who was that girl you were talking about the one who didn't love you back?" Anna asked Magnus who sighed and looked at Elsa who smiled and nodded to urge him to continue

"Her name was Lenora she was my fiftieth master and her last wish was for her to meet her prince charming so I granted it and then went back to sleep for my next master, I fell in love with Lenora however she didn't love me back till it was too late, I went to her grave and met with her great great great granddaughter, she told me that Lenora regretted the fact that she didn't set me free and that she loved me" Magnus explained to the three then Elsa held Magnus's hand tighter

"Do you love her now? I mean you are with my sister now so be careful with your answer!" Anna warned Magnus causing him to gulp in fear while Elsa just looked at Magnus who stared straight at her

"No, she was the reason why I didn't want to fall for Queen Elsa because Lenora broke my heart so I was afraid to love but I promise you Princess Anna that I love your sister with everything I am and I promise to make her happy and love her" Anna nodded

"you better or I will kill you understand?!" Magnus nodded then Elsa got in the middle of the two

"Alright Anna leave him be" Anna nodded and went back to Kristoff "shall we have the spring festival tomorrow? Will you be strong enough Magnus?" she asked Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead

"Yes I will be fine" Magnus smiled "So what's been happening since I was out cold?" he asked as everyone just shrugged

"Nothing really just been worrying about you well Elsa mostly" Anna said nonchalantly causing Elsa to blush in your arms but you smiled and nodded "So if you still had your powers do we get five wishes?" Anna asked with hope in her eyes causing Magnus to laugh

"I'm afraid not even if I still have my powers I can only grant you guys a wish your two because Elsa is my last master so technically she's still my master" Elsa blushed even more but Magnus just smiled

"Can I have a wish?" Anna asked Magnus who looked at Elsa who smiled and nodded "I wish that you two will live happily ever after"

"Princess Anna, I will say what I said to Queen Elsa, its your wish so it should about you besides I promise to give your sister the best happy ever after, I can give her" Magnus smiled as Elsa snuggled closer to him "So what would your next wish be"

"No that was my only wish" Magnus smiled then Elsa hugged Anna tightly

"Thank you Anna, you are the best sister I could ask for" Elsa said as Magnus looked at Kristoff who was just smiling.

"Magnus come on its time for the festival!" there was a knock on the door causing Magnus to look at the door "come on you have been sleeping for nearly all morning!" Anna said then she burst in your room then gasp seeing you without a shirt on "oops sorry" Anna quickly left the room closing the door behind her while Magnus sighed and said

"Better get ready" Magnus was still getting used to the fact that he didn't have magic anymore but he didn't mind because he was with Elsa. So nothing else mattered then there was another knock on the door "who is it?" Magnus asked as he finished getting dressed

"Its me, Elsa" Magnus smiled and said

"Come on in" the door opened revealing Elsa in her Snow Queen outfit that Magnus absolutelty loved on her "hey you look amazing" Magnus hugged Elsa tightly

"There's something I need to tell you, Sam Gun do you know him?" Magnus just looked at her "well I got a letter from him asking me for a dance at the spring festival" he started laughing "aren't you jealous?" Magnus shook his head causing Elsa to frown a little then pouted "very well, I will dance with him and maybe give him a kiss" Elsa started to walk away but Magnus grabbed her hand and pulled her back in her arms.

"No I'm not jealous, think about it, Sam Gun, I want you to rearrange the letters to create another name" Magnus whispered to Elsa who thought and tried to do what he said but she couldn't causing him to sigh and nod "okay I will let you in a little secret, I am Sam Gun" Elsa just stared at him causing him to laugh and nodded "it's true"

"Why were you him?" Elsa asked then believed him when she rearranged the letters in her mind and the name was Magnus which made her confuse even more.

"I couldn't fall for a mortal remember so I decided to use my magic to be a mortal for that one night so I was able to see if I had a chance and to see if you cared about status" Elsa nodded "look it was suppose to be me just introducing myself then I saw how beautiful you look and fell even more for you so I kinda flirted with you, again I apologize for that" Magnus bit his lip in nervousness

"SO you sent me a letter this morning asking for a dance?" Magnus nodded "why? you know you could have just asked me right? I would have said yes" Elsa told Magnus who just shrugged

"I don't know I was planning to tell you but I kinda didn't because I wanted you to see Sam Gun as a friend for you to tell anything too" Magnus told Elsa who frowned a little

"So how? Where did you get the idea from?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled

"Sam was actually based on my cousin, Marcus, he had a son called Sam and he was a sharpshooter and travelled the sea so technically he is real but I just recreated him" Magnus explained to Elsa whose eyes widen in surprise.

"You know what your family's history?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and kissed her forehead

"Of course I also know that it is my great great great great great cousin who is in his mid-forties is ruling Aquila, just because I was a prisoner doesn't mean I forgot my family" Elsa nodded

"Do you not want to show yourself to your family?" Magnus sighed and shook his head

"No because you are my family now and besides it will be very weird to say hey I'm your cousin who was imprisoned for a long time" Elsa sighed as she buried her face into his chest causing him to hug her tighter "and the king of Aquila now isn't a Wolff, I am the last Wolff bloodline that survived, Marcus survived when our parents were killed and I was taken prisoner then he grew up and became king and had a wife then years later after lots of generations have past so the Wolff blood was gone except from me" Elsa nodded "now enough of the past we have to celebrate the spring yeah?" Elsa smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him outside to where everyone in Arendelle was having the time of their lives.

There was joyful music everywhere and people dancing carelessly, amazing smelling foods that was teasing everyone to try and eat them, children laughing and playing with each other and Olaf "wow its beautiful" Magnus said happily to Elsa who held her hand tighter

"so I am with a man who is two hundred fifty years old? Who is old enough to be a great great great great so on many greats, grandfather" Elsa teased Magnus who rolled his eyes

"Okay technically when my parents died I was ten however when I was twenty three I stopped ageing so technically I am twenty three still but since I am now human, next year I will be twenty four" Elsa giggled and nodded "and besides I will be the hottest grandfather you will ever met" after that came out Magnus pulled a strange face "you know what forget that I ever said that" Elsa nodded and kissed Magnus fully on the lips

"So are you happy that I'm your happily ever after?" Elsa asked Magnus who smiled and shake his head causing Elsa to look confuse, Magnus cupped her smooth cool cheek and said

"My happily ever after isn't as important as yours Elsa, are you happy that I'm your prince charming? And your happily ever after?" Elsa smiled and nodded

"I love you" Elsa whispered as they leaned in to kiss each other when they pulled away, Elsa had a question in her mind "Magnus?" he looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes "I wanted to ask if you meet Lenora again will you want to go back to her?" Elsa asked with worry laced in her voice causing Magnus to smile and shake his head

"No, I told you when she wished for her Prince Charming, my heart was shattered and I was afraid to fall in love again so I stopped caring and forgot how to love but you were the one that put my heart back together and showed me how to love again, I still care about Lenora but you're the one the love" Elsa smiled and went on her tip toes to get her lips close to Magnus who closed his eyes to waited for her soft pink lips to be placed on top of his then he felt her take his hat causing him to open his eyes and looked at her strangely

"was thee something you wanted Magnus?" Elsa asked cheekily as she spun his hat with her finger causing him to roll her eyes and took his hat off her finger then placed it on top of Elsa's head and pulled it down to cover her face "HEY!" Elsa complained while Magnus laughed and walked away, Elsa lifted Magnus's hat from her head so she could see, she looked around to see where Magnus was suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up in the air before spinning her around causing her to giggle "MAGNUS! Put me down!" Elsa ordered not noticing everyone was smiling at them, happy that the Queen had found love.

Magnus placed her down and hugged her from behind while Elsa took off his hat from her head and placed it on his "never touch my hat without my permission okay?" Magnus said to Elsa who nodded

"Sorry" she said in a meek voice causing him to laugh and hug her tighter

"No sweetie I was joking, anything I have is yours" Magnus kissed her temple and hugged her tightly

"Anything I have is yours too Magnus" Elsa leaned back into his embrace

"Promise me that you will love me" Magnus begged Elsa who rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms so she was face to face with him, she cupped his stubble cheek with both of her soft hands

"I promise to love you till the sun dies, I promise to love you until my body is no longer breathing, until the sky runs out of stars, I love you" Magnus smiled "believe me when I say that I will love you okay?" he nodded "promise me that you will stay with me"

"I promise to go wherever you will go until eternity, you will always be my master and I will perform all of your commands without any questions" Elsa smiled and hugged Magnus tightly

"Magnus I don't want your master, I will treat you as my equal" Magnus smiled and hugged her tightly

"You're the best happy ending I could ever ask for" Magnus whispered as he cupped her cheek with his calloused hand "your wish is my command" he whispered causing her to smile and kiss him passionately.

_Hey guys hope you enjoyed this sorry for the long wait, been a little busy. I actually have been working on a Elsa x Reader so look in the horizon for it_


End file.
